Karma is Boss: Alternate Direction
by walkthatlonesomevalley
Summary: This takes place in the same world as "Karma is Boss" but if it had started out a little bit differently once Amy actually got to the office. This is like the most typical version of this set-up. It was too delicious to resist in all honesty.
1. Chapter 1

*a more typical approach to this world*

*if you're reading the other story just know this has little to do with that story and karma is very different in this one-shot*

*some of this is painfully typical: no fucks given*

 **Karma is Boss: Alternate Directions**

Amy got to work late and hustled to make it upstairs. Lauren said it'd be busy in the office but Amy had no clue what she was getting into. Coming from Ruiz & Ward: Harvey, Ashcroft, & Booker was a whole new world.

"GET OVER HERE!" Lauren tried not to yell. As soon as that elevator opened on the top floor where the corporate office lorded over all of Austin like some terrible cliché, Lauren Cooper grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her into her sick universe.

"Hey!" Amy said, trying to stop her step-sister who was surprisingly strong. She was ushered into a small empty room and the door was slammed behind her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! ARE YOU TRYING TO PUT A TARGET ON YOUR BACK?!" Lauren was livid but it was not without reason. Amy rubbed her fingers over her wrist. Lauren's way was abusive and unkind.

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?!" Amy fought back.

"ASHCROFT IS GOING TO HATE YOU!" Lauren bit. "This is your very first day and you're fucking late! Are you kidding me?! This isn't the minor leagues. You can't just saunter in when you feel like it. These people will have your head!"

This was a very odd conversation to be having after that pool-meeting the day before where everyone was laid back and unprofessional and, dare-Amy-think, broken.

"Come on!" Lauren said, pushing Amy aside and pulling her out of the door again to bring her to Karma, the new boss that Amy was already a bit leery of. As they drew closer Amy could hear that familiar voice.

"We can't go at this like we did with Benson. This has to be handled correctly. No more guessing on facts. You guys are making me look like a fucking idiot out there. I'm really not asking for much," Karma said. Her voice wasn't the loudest in the room but it had an air of prominence to it and a bit of defeat.

Lauren dragged Amy around to the side of the group. There were at least 10 people gathered around Karma who was standing in her office doorway and doling out important news and then this lecture.

"You're kidding me right?" Karma said, seeing Amy there all of a sudden next to Lauren.

"What?" Amy said.

"Can I see you in my office?"

"Now?" Amy asked in front of everyone as unprofessional as she ever could be.

"Yes." Karma said, biting anger back. She turned around and walked inside. Amy jumped when Karma said, "now," about halfway to her chair.

Lauren looked to her sister and hoped for the best but she knew she couldn't' help her. Amy would have to clean up her own messes in this place.

The other lawyers scattered. They were all happy to be let off the leash. For once Karma wasn't angry with them but instead someone else.

"Get in here," Karma said. She sat down in her chair and put her feet up on the windowsill while she waited for this new and disobedient fledgling lawyer to get her shit together and act like a professional with a paying job.

Amy walked in.

"Okay," Amy said feeling strange and out of place.

"Shut the door," Karma said, knowing that it wasn't shut. The hustle and bustle outside was loud when the door wasn't shut.

Amy slowly went over and shut it.

"Lock it," Karma said.

Amy did as she was told but she wasn't sure why this was happening at all. What was the big deal about being late?

"And the shades," Karma said, feeling listless all of a sudden and just pissed at life for more reasons than just this ungrateful girl who just so happened to be hot as hell and dressed to kill which was probably why she was late and Karma knew that much very well.

"Wow… Okay?" Amy was ready. She deserved it. Whatever wrath Karma had she was ready to face it.

Karma took her hair down and shook it out. She scratched her scalp and ignored Amy while Amy stood awkwardly in the center of the office where she had never been.

Karma stood up and began to pace. She took her blazer off and put it over her chair. Then she faced her. At long last she gave Amy her eyes.

"Sit," Karma said. She had a certain smile that Amy couldn't quite read. Was she mad? Was she pleased? What the hell was this?! And why was Amy being "treated" all of a sudden.

"Fine," Amy said, walking around the desk to Karma's chair and sitting inside of it.

"It's a nice view, huh?" Karma asked, watching her. She had officially swapped places with her subordinate.

Amy took the moment to breathe and look out at the town. She'd never been this high over Austin. She loved heights though.

"It's beautiful," Amy said, allowing the view to take her up.

Karma walked behind her, noticing how innocent she seemed and almost kind. She leaned in and let her arms hug under Amy's collarbone as she whispered. "Heights terrify me." It was a confession that Amy certainly didn't expect.

Amy felt her entire body shiver.

"Want me to close the curtain?" Amy asked.

"Not really," Karma said, she was keeping Amy where she was. "Sometimes I think I can't function if I'm not terrified."

It was a strange thing to say and an even stranger thing to hear.

Karma let Amy go and pushed the chair back gently. She walked over to the couch along the sidewall and laid down.

"What are we doing?" Amy asked.

"What are you doing?" Karma said, she had her eyes closed and she was pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What do you mean?"

"Lauren told you about me right? She told you that I'm your boss and I'm a hardass and it's important that I like you?"

"She did," Amy said apologetically.

"So are you just trying to irritate me? Is that it?"

"No," Amy said, standing.

Karma looked up at her and briefly wondered what it would feel like to punish her all day and lead her to beg.

"She told me you were into girls," Karma said. "Particularly your ex-boss. Bet you didn't know that."

"It's not important," Amy said.

"Oh… It is," Karma mused, staring up at her and jonesing for a drink. "Did she tell you about my husband and what a shit he is and how he cheats on me?"

"No," Amy said, feeling badly.

"I didn't tell you, you could get up. Sit." Karma ordered, closing her eyes again and pointing back at the chair. This day was already a disaster. She couldn't take another insubordinate employee. She had to figure out what to do with this one and for some reason, probably Amy Raudenfeld, she was in a very queer mood.

"Oh," Amy said, walking back to the chair and sitting down.

"Bottom right drawer," Karma said. Amy moved to it and opened it. She looked down and saw two clean crystal glasses and a fancy crystal decanter filled with tequila. "Pour us some," Karma said.

"Look, I didn't mean-"

"Just fucking do it. I don't want explanations."

Karma kept her eyes shut. She tried to rest her eyes but they were constantly burning. She needed to sleep but she had become an insomniac lately. It was all wearing on her, all taking a toll, her husband's cheating, the massive amounts of work, the late nights and no sex, and now this attractive woman in her office sent to toy with her, it was all surmounting to something big.

Amy was watching her, noticing how hard it seemed it was for Karma to just exist and breathe.

From the distance, on her couch, Karma could hear it as Amy lifted the decanter and poured.

"Little more, please," Karma asked nicely, her voice soft.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked.

 _ **And how funny that she should care.**_ At least, that's what Karma thought. No one else seemed to care in her place. Everyone else was out for money and fame and riding Karma's coattails all the way into their own private mansion.

"Umm, definitely not," Karma laughed.

It felt good to laugh.

Amy liked her laugh. It was contagious and she wanted to taste it. She moved to get up but then stopped herself.

"Can I bring this to you?" She asked. Karma was obviously going through something and Amy was trying to play her game, confusing though it was.

"Yes," Karma said, relenting.

Amy got up slowly and brought the glass over to Karma.

Karma sat up.

When Amy tried to hand Karma the glass, Karma tugged on Amy's wrist and lowered her to squat before her.

It wasn't until they were eye to eye that Karma looked and touched at Amy's neck.

"Drink it," she said.

"It's really early," Amy tried.

"Do you want this job?" Karma asked, her eyes challenging Amy.

Amy shrugged and started to drink. There were worse things in life than a boss who wanted you drunk. This was a new one but she somehow kinda liked it. She'd rather be drunk at 8 than reading her law books and stressing out over some bullshit that could affect someone's entire life if handled incorrectly. This she could take.

Karma watched her. Amy's eyes were closed and Karma took pleasure in seeing her obedient and under her thumb. Plus, the sight of her was something else. Karma had never seen a more beautiful woman, not ever. Her thoughts traveled to places she hadn't considered. She wanted to feel this woman and touch her. She wanted to taste her and tease her. She wanted to see what made her scream.

After she downed the glass, Amy had no time whatsoever to breathe; just as she had no idea what Karma was thinking. Nevertheless, Karma shocked her by pulling her forward and forcing her into an immediately passionate kiss, the likes of which Amy had never encountered before. The hair on her neck stood up as breath was taken from her without her will. She felt her body lose all its control as she fell into Karma and allowed her to do as she pleased.

Karma's hands were at both sides of Amy's face and she was practically stealing from her with the way she immediately dove in without asking and just taking what she wanted. It was a kiss to challenge both the star-crossed and the once chaste.

Amy dropped her control and she felt her head spin. That burst of alcohol on an empty stomach and this situation of feeling a slave to someone immediately right at once, it all worked on her briefly before she realized that it wasn't right to just let someone treat her like she was her thing.

"Mmm!" Amy made a noise of resistance as she tried to fight for air once she realized where she was. But Karma trapped her a while, tasting the alcohol on her tongue and the delicious fear in Amy's breath.

When it was clear that Amy was just about to push Karma off, as she was quite desperate to breathe, Karma did the honors and pushed Amy off first, letting her go.

"What the hell?!" Amy asked, her voice cracking as she gasped for air. She'd fallen backwards onto Karma's floor. She had to fall to her side to keep from seeming scandalous in her skirt. In truth, she felt a bit ravaged.

"What's a matter?" Karma asked, that body laid before her just there. Amy was propped up on her elbow on Karma's expensive foreign rug.

"Nothing, it's just-"

"Nothing?" Karma asked, a smile tickling her lips. God, this woman was insane.

"Karma, this is just fucking weird," Amy said. "We're both adults. I get that I was late."

"Stop talking." Karma said. And Amy did.

The silence in the room hung between them. Amy wasn't sure why she kept obeying this woman. There was something about Karma that sort of fascinated her.

"Stand up," Karma said. She'd decided something and she sat up ready with her choice.

Amy rolled her eyes and stood.

"Why are you doing everything I tell you to do?" Karma asked. "What the hell's amatter with you? People don't act like this."

"I just don't care," Amy shrugged. What was she going to be doing today anyway? She was going to be doing everything someone wanted her to do. Why not Karma? Why not her actual boss? And why not this?

"Untuck your shirt," Karma said.

"What?" Amy laughed and looked to her right. She remembered the blinds and how Karma had her close them after she'd just come inside.

"Untuck. Your fucking. Shirt," Karma enunciated with a bit of a bite.

"Did you plan this?" Amy asked.

"Either do it or get out," Karma said. She was done with the game.

Amy had a choice. She hovered for a moment and then did as she was told.

Karma got up and walked toward her.

"Take your hair down," Karma said, feeling a tingling in her throat and her fingertips. She wanted to play with her and taste her. She wanted more than just that sloppy kiss. She wanted everything that came with having this person as her own.

Somewhat defiantly, with a look of disapproval, Amy took the pins out of her hair one at a time and shook her hair out as Karma approached more justified now that Amy had made her decision without much of a dilemma to be had.

"I like that you're taller than me," Karma said. She was looking up at Amy with sexy hungry eyes as she unbuttoned Amy's shirt slowly, one small button at a time, her fingers needy but slow because slow felt good.

"I think I could use another drink," Amy said. Her body was shaking. Karma had made her so nervous and now she was seriously fucking with her and making her to seem weak when she knew she was strong.

"Go get it," Karma said, lowering her hands and allowing Amy the only thing she asked.

Amy took the second glass up. She turned around and sat back on the desk. Her shirt was open between her breasts and still covering her. She was just looking at her boss and wondering what the fuck this all was. What this woman was thinking and how often she did things like this. Lauren never said…

Amy downed half the glass in one gulp and then breathed.

"What is this? What am I to you?" She needed to ask. Given everything, she couldn't just fling willy-nilly.

"What do you want this to be?" Karma wondered. She took two steps toward her and kicked her heels off, leaning her body into Amy's and sighing into her touch. She wanted to be her pet. She wanted to be taken care of. But saying those things? That wasn't something that Karma wanted to do.

Karma took Amy's wrist and pushed her to put the glass down. Then she led Amy's hands to feel at her body. "Do you like touching me?" Karma asked, greatly affected by her touch and feeling pleasure. She was leading Amy's hands down to her ass and forcing Amy to pull at her so that their bodies would rub. Amy felt hard nipples pressing against her and Karma's hands forcing her to take liberties and just feel.

"Fuck," Amy said, staring down at Karma and watching her. Her breasts looked amazing and Amy felt a twitch at the sight of Karma's bare neck. All of a sudden she wanted to lick her and she knew it..

Karma took Amy's hand and led it up to her neck.

"You like this right?" Karma asked, her voice breathy and low as she watched Amy's eyes and saw what she wanted.

Karma let go of Amy's hand and let her own hand fall between Amy's legs and ride generously up Amy's thigh.

"Uh," Amy let out a small pathetic gasp. Karma heard it and squeezed at Amy's skin just to tease.

Karma leaned in and held at Amy's neck, her hair in her face. "You want me to do things to you, huh?" Karma asked, feeling the need in herself. Amy was so weak for her. It was all too easy.

"Say it," Karma whispered, sliding her hand up further under Amy's skirt and feeling the heat between Amy's legs as she put pressure in that place.

"Uh-" Amy moaned again. "I want it," Amy said, knowing it was true and feeling it with every fiber of her being as her eyes shut into the pleasure and she gave in.

It was all Karma wanted for now. An admission. Pleasure flooded her. This would be great, Amy was perfect just the medicine she needed, just the sexy thing she deserved.

She slowly slid her hand back down Amy's thigh and stepped away from her, adjusting her own clothes and putting her heels back on.

"Wha-ah, what are you doing?" Amy asked, standing up and feeling dazed.

"We have to work. This is an office," Karma said, snapping back to her no-nonsense self.

"Oh, fuck no," Amy said indignantly, putting an emphasis on her _**'f.'**_

"Excuse me?!" Karma nearly yelled, all her authority rushing back to her. All it took was her tone to snap Amy right back to where they started.

"Karma, come on," Amy said. She'd done all of those things. She felt like an idiot now. She was so ready. It was so cruel.

"I need you to get your shit together," Karma said. She walked back toward Amy but swerved to her side and took the rest of her drink and downed it.

Amy watched and felt beyond thirsty. How the hell was she supposed to watch her boss all fucking day after what just went on?! All she could think about was those nipples on her and how badly she wanted to taste them. This wasn't fair. Karma was mean.

Karma opened her eyes just to tease. She wanted her to think she was mean. She wanted to be a pain and a blessing and two things rolled up in one. She felt herself above Austin just dangerously floating and ready to fall.

"Don't get me wrong," Karma said, taking her tongue and licking lightly along the space where Amy's lipstick stained the glass before she rubbed her bottom lip against it. "I do want to fuck you." She looked so sheepish on purpose. She knew it would drive Amy up the wall and make her skin crawl.

Amy swallowed in her throat. She had the right mind to shut her up right then and there.

"It's just better this way. I want to think about you," Karma said. She walked back over to her chair and sat down. "You can give me that can't you? At least for a little while?"

Amy didn't know what to say.

"Go on now, put yourself together."

She wanted to fight it and just take all her clothes off and beg but that would be dumb. She wanted to find handcuffs and chain herself to Karma's chair. She wanted anything involving staying with Karma in Karma's room. And nothing else.

Sluggishly, as she realized that wasn't about to take place, Amy began to button herself up and tuck in her shirt. She was so jet-set she wasn't sure how she'd come down from this high. Her legs were shaky and she was seriously one tongue-lick from orgasm. This was cruelty incarnate. That woman was fucking evil and Amy just knew.

Karma turned from her and looked out at the city. It wasn't a cold glare but more of a concentrated one.

"Do you even really want me?" Amy asked. She was ready now, set to leave. But she hated the thought. She hated knowing how easy it was for someone to just control her like Karma could.

Karma swerved in her chair and rest a hand on Amy's looking up at her at least giving her that. "More than you'll ever know," Karma said. It was the truth but it sounded like a mystery or maybe even a lie given how brief their encounters had been. Yet Karma thought of her now in her room at home with the ropes and the hot wax. She thought about feeding her and teasing her and making her scream in a way that would be delicious to them both mutually on a day that was not today.

She swerved away again and sighed a heavy sigh. Amy felt herself standing there in that office as if she were alone.

"Go," Karma said. Amy felt the order and she obeyed.

Outside of the office she shut the door as controlled as she could be and she wondered what all that was about.

Lauren caught her, she'd been waiting for her to come out and she motioned her to her office.

"What happened?" She asked once she had got her alone.

"You wouldn't believe me," Amy sighed. And she knew that she couldn't even come close to being ready to explain.

"What do you mean?"

"Is she sexual?" Amy asked, surprising Lauren. Lauren's whole expression changed.

"She's married," Lauren shrugged. "Why, what happened?"

"I dunno," Amy lied. "I think she might like me."

"Like you how?"

"It's hard to explain," Amy said, feeling as beads of sweat were beginning to cover her. "I… I need to go home," Amy said. To Lauren she seemed ill.

"But you just got here? What if she fires you?"

"She won't," Amy knew. "She won't fire me. I know she won't."

It was hard to explain and she couldn't.

Amy left that day and wallowed in bed. Her dreams were sweet and hot and when she came back she knew she was more than ready to, play with Karma, play Karma's game.


	2. Chapter 2

*this alternate was too fun to just stop writing*

 **Chapter 2**

 **Don't Get Me Wrong. I do want to fuck you.**

Amy went right home. She didn't even think about it. She didn't even care.

Inside her car she rolled the windows down and felt the air touching her body in all the places that needed to be touched.

 _ **Don't get me wrong… I do want to fuck you.**_

Karma's voice echoed inside of her head.

Amy revved the engine and sped out of the lot with the air rushing her and calming her as much as it could.

Driving home all she wished was that she had someone to talk to about what just happened. At a red light she picked up her phone and thought about Reagan. But then she decided it wouldn't be kind to bring this to her, not today.

They had a fling. It was nothing like what just happened in the office but it was special too, in its own way, and for a long time it had been really fucking with Amy's head. Now though? Now there was a whole new level for Amy when it came to how exactly she could be fucked with.

She felt herself angry.

 _ **WHY DID I JUST DO WHAT SHE SAID?!**_

She really wanted to know.

 _ **Is something wrong with me?!**_

But then she thought about Karma and remembered the night by the pool and how shattered that woman seemed without saying much of anything. She was like a celebrity. Untouchable, in a way.

 _ **She's damaged…**_

Amy settled.

She couldn't make space in her mind to think about how odd it was that she wanted to do the things Karma made her do.

Speeding off down the road though Amy knew that what she'd done would piss Karma off. What Karma had done was the equivalent of soaking Amy in turpentine just so she could walk around with matches all day and keep her on her toes, flirting with danger.

 _ **Fuck that.**_

Amy was sure of herself once leaving that place.

 _ **Fuck. That.**_

A woman like that?

Amy couldn't. She couldn't get involved with her. It was like asking to be tortured. It'd never work, never.

But that fucking chemistry. Karma felt it, Amy could tell. When Karma's eyes first fell onto Amy, right outside of the office, Karma twitched in an awkward way. And then she got angry. Because she felt something. Immediately. She immediately felt for her. They had that thing that people talk about, that electric connection, that spark.

Thinking back, Amy just smiled a delicious smile.

Nothing could piss Karma off more than Amy leaving after everything that she just did. Amy let Karma think she was really in charge, truly in charge. It hadn't been on purpose. And hey, at the time, Amy really loved it. But now?

Away from Karma, Amy had her control back. Leaving the office was the best way to play Karma's game.

Amy imagined Karma waiting a few minutes. Maybe locking the door and touching herself for relief, laying back down on that couch and remembering her taste and how she shivered beneath her skin. Whatever Karma did though she was bound to leave her office again and walk the floor in hopes of teasing her. And when she found Amy had left?

It'd be priceless. Amy knew.

Amy's phone rang on the passenger seat. She looked down at it and saw an unknown number.

Her smile stretched and then her lips pursed. She knew exactly who it was.

She pulled over to the side of the road and then stared at it and let it ring until she knew there would only be one more ring left before voicemail.

Calculated and cool, she picked the phone up and pretended to be unaffected.

"Hello?" She asked. There was sugar all over her voice.

On the other end of the line Karma twitched in her office. She was the one who felt her skin crawl.

"Where the fuck are you?" Karma asked.

"Karma, Karma, Karma," Amy teased. "That is no way to speak to an employee." Amy officially had the upper hand.

"Answer me," Karma said, trying to find control again.

"I don't think I need to," Amy sighed. "I mean… Don't get me wrong. I do _**want**_ to fuck you."

"If you don't get back here within the hour, you're fired." How dare she disobey her. They were paying her more money than half of the people who'd been working there for years.

"Yea… About that," Amy teased. The threat of being fired did nothing to her. In fact, she even liked it. "I'm not going back in today. I'm feeling…" Just to be a shit, she sighed a lazy sigh. She wanted Karma to hear her breathe. "Oh, I dunno… I guess you could say, I'm feeling caged." Karma couldn't see it but Amy was even acting the part and playing with her hair.

Karma had no clue her day was going to be like this. What the hell was wrong with Amy Raudenfeld?! _**THIS GIRL IS SICK!**_ She thought to herself in frustration.

"You know that feeling," Amy went on. "It's like I need to go somewhere nice and take off all my clothes and just be somewhere." She waited a beat. "Else."

"I don't have time for your bullshit, Raudenfeld," Karma tried to shake it all off. But she noticed she'd been touching her neck as Amy spoke. Eventhough she wasn't with her she could see Amy and how she was speaking, she could feel her moving her hand through her hair, feel her lips parting and her eyes searching.

"I get it," Amy shrugged, nonchalant. "If you don't have time, you don't have time. No harm."

"Fine." Karma relented. She was pissed but also happy to know that Amy hadn't just quit. "You have today. Okay?"

Amy had to stop her mouth from omitting air because she wanted to make a victorious sound.

"Okay," Amy said, seeing that she had won. "I'll see you tomorrow Boss."

"Fine." Karma said, angry with herself for not teasing her more.

"Wear something cheap," Amy said, before quickly hanging up her phone.

Laughter tickled her throat as she felt her body alive in her chair. Two could play. That's all she could say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **So, You Wanna Play With Me**

Lauren came home late and only tried a few times to figure out what had gone on with Karma and Amy back at the office. Amy had to change the subject three times before giving in and deciding to just answer her and get it done. In regards to what happened, Amy was sure that Lauren shouldn't know. Lauren had been the only one to bother Amy about things with Reagan. If Lauren knew about Karma she'd make a whole big deal and possibly even get herself fired. Basically, Amy knew Lauren would be upset.

When asked a third time what had happened, all Amy could say was, "she was just a little inappropriate."

She kept it short and she in no way implied that she herself had been inappropriate too.

In the morning, Lauren tried to get Amy up but it was no use.

Amy had set her alarm late because she _**wanted**_ to be late.

"YOU ARE GOING TO GET FIRED!" Lauren yelled. She was up on her bed and jumping.

"I'm up," Amy played.

"Okay, good!" Lauren yelled. She was leaving for the day. Amy listened and heard as Lauren picked her stuff up and walked all the way out the front door with a recognizable slam.

"Lol." Amy said, out loud to herself and only herself.

She laid back in bed and thought about how angry Karma would be. It made her smile to think of her waiting.

Karma was probably staring out of her window every time the elevator opened. She was probably thinking Amy would want to do everything right for her after being bad. Or maybe she was standing in her doorway and leaning. Checking her watch every two seconds and just waiting on her though no one else in the office really knew. Amy liked thinking of Karma like that, leaning into her office doorway, checking her watch, and relishing in the small time before she _**thought**_ Amy would arrive _**for her**_.

"Lauren?" When Lauren arrived in the office that's exactly the state of mind Karma had composed. "Where's Amy?"

"Wow. You look hot!" Lauren couldn't help but react. Lauren knew a thing or too about wanting to catch a certain lover. The getup Karma had on was more than come-hither.

"Amy?" Karma asked sweetly, ignoring Lauren's comment.

"Oh, she's late again," Lauren sighed. The subject change was too swift. She'd much rather discuss fashion and lovers than her boring sister Amy. "I tried," she relented.

"We can't keep her if she doesn't work." Karma was full of it and she couldn't hide how her face completely dropped when she realized that Amy wasn't on her way up right now and just some straggler in the parking lot. Harvey, Ashcroft, and Booker could keep whoever they damn well pleased on staff. Though they'd seen none of Amy's work personally, Karma was willing to keep her on precisely because of how Amy personally treated her and she didn't care about how fucked up that was. The second Amy had realized that on her own, she felt a priceless commodity. Cat and mouse had never been Amy's thing, until now.

"I won't pressure you to keep her," Lauren sighed in worry. "Something's going on with her. It's all this stuff with her last boss," Lauren got to thinking. The job was supposed to help Amy but the change had done little to nothing to motivate her sister. She couldn't believe that Amy left like that the day before. She had no clue what had gotten into her. "What'd you say to her?" She had to ask.

"Excuse me?" Karma snapped back into boss mode. She was Lauren's boss but their dynamic had always been more amicable. They never had a hard time pretending to be friends. They were friends. They just didn't go out much or make dates. They knew enough not to butt-heads.

"When she came out of your office yesterday. There was something wrong with her. What did you say?"

Karma flushed and tried not to look guilty.

"I just lectured her. That's all."

"That's all?" Lauren asked, her tone accusatory and skeptical.

"Why? Did Amy say something?" Lauren was acting like maybe she knew.

"She asked me if you were sexual."

"What?" Karma's face fell.

"Yeah, I know, it was weird." Lauren scoffed. "I told her you were married and professional." She left out the whole part about knowing that Liam was cheating on her constantly and treating her like dirt.

"Interesting," Karma said, secretly loving that no one knew about what they had done.

"Very." Lauren said, keeping it short. "Anyway, I have court in 20 so…"

"Oh!" Karma said, realizing she was intruding. "Sorry." She stepped out of Lauren's office and made her way back to the frame of her own office door.

Everyone knew that Karma was a boss but up until now Karma hadn't actually tried to treat someone like she owned them. She was still trying to figure out what it was about Amy that brought her to treat her that way.

She stared down at her watch and waited. Every second that went by she got a little more excited and a little more upset all in one.

Amy took a long shower. Then she took forever to slowly get dressed. Then she drove to work real slow. When she saw the clock in the parking lot she just shook her head.

 _ **More.**_ Amy thought. She put the car in reverse and drove somewhere to slowly eat and waste time.

When Amy finally got to work Karma had long since given up on watching for her. She'd been depressed even at the thought of possibly scaring her away for good. She was even starting to think of ways to ask Lauren to get Amy to come meet her in private so that she could apologize. But then Amy showed up.

The elevator dinged and the door opened to a strong looking Amy Raudenfeld. She had adopted a stance that could knock out a whole crowd.

Harvey, Ashcroft, and Booker were all three standing in the middle of the office and every one of their heads turned and eyes hovered. Every mouth instinctively dropped. Not wide like in a horrible cartoon but just enough for Amy to know that she looked damn fine and everyone noticed.

"My office!" Karma shouted and pointed, more angry than pleased. Amy had worried her on purpose. She'd made her feel horrible about treating her like she did. And now look at her! Here she was! Fine and dandy! So proud and so defiant!

Liam and Shane both turned to look at each other. It wasn't like Karma to talk to her employees like that. Then their heads were turned again when Amy began to nonchalantly obey Karma's order and languidly move. She let her blazer hang down in her fingertips as she gave a look of annoyance and followed the one order she knew she had coming from far away.

When Amy shut the door, Shane and Liam were both stunned.

"What the fuck was that?!" They asked once Amy had shut herself inside Karma's lair.

"Amy's testing me," Karma said. And wasn't it obvious?!

"Testing you how?!" Shane asked. That was sex. That was allllllllllllllll sex. Anyone could see that from a mile away. Luckily **EVERYONE ELSE WAS BUSY**. But Shane and Liam saw it and they instantly knew.

"It's my problem! Okay?" Karma asked that second part in an insecure and pleading way. She wanted Amy to be her problem. She deserved an Amy problem. She craved an Amy problem. She was only lucky that Lauren hadn't been there to see that just then. She'd know. Her only fear was that Amy would get bored of her. She was never like this usually. She had to keep it up, play it up, see where it went.

"I wish I had your problem," Shane gulped. The closest thing he had was an intern in the mail room who was obsessive about working out but that boy was dull as they come and things were about to end there.

"Ha-HA," Karma teased. But she seemed stressed out and Liam noticed. "I better go deal with her," Karma sighed. As she walked away both the boys wondered what exactly was going on there but neither of them could know because this wasn't like Karma at all.

Karma placed her whole body against the door and took a deep breath in and out before falling into that world and putting herself back in her office again.

At first she ignored Amy though her presence was definitely intoxicating. The perfume Amy wore was just heaven and Karma recognized it as Amy's scent from the day before.

"So, what?" Karma asked, shutting the door and locking it and immediately shutting the blinds much quicker than Amy had managed the other day. "You're just going to be obvious and late and make everyone aware that you're just trying to push my buttons?!" There was a bite to Karma's question and a nervousness to Karma that hadn't been there the day before.

She hadn't expected Amy to come and then her heart dropped when that elevator opened and it was her. When she yelled at Amy it was like all her hope had been restored and THEN her anger.

"Hmm? Is that what I just did?" Amy asked, teasing and loving the game.

"Amy, I thought I told you that work was important and I was a hard-ass."

Amy looked over at her, she drank her in, her eyes traveling. Then she got up and walked close to her. Karma just stood there in her heels trying hard not to waver.

Just a touch of Amy's hand at her side and Karma felt weak. Her eyes fluttered and Amy saw because she loved watching her face.

"And I thought I told you to wear something cheap," Amy cocked her head, seeing weakness now where once there was only strength. The tables had turned and they had turned fast.

"You're different today," Karma noticed, loving her for it. She allowed Amy to lead her own arms up around her neck so that she'd be holding her. Amy touched her hands to Karma's sides and breathed her in.

Karma rest her head on Amy's shoulder and neck and felt held.

"Yesterday was interesting," Amy confessed. As Karma relaxed her body into her Amy felt her eyes close and her lips rest onto Karma's forehead. "You weren't okay," Amy said, surprising Karma completely. She felt her body shaking. Amy knew her far too well for someone who was a complete and utter stranger.

Karma took her hands down and pushed Amy's hands off of her sides, freeing herself.

"Can you believe I thought you weren't coming today?" Karma asked.

"None of that was about me," Amy said, staring.

"Uhhh… I've never done that before," Karma said, feeling a bit annoyed and becoming accusatory.

 _ **Of course it was about Amy. It was all about Amy. How could Amy not know?!**_

"I dunno…" Amy said.

"What?" Karma asked.

"Nothing," Amy said. She was skeptical about the things Karma was saying to her.

Frustrated, Karma made a low sort of growl and turned from her.

"Hey, come on," Amy said. "I'm okay with it."

"You shouldn't be," Karma bit. "You shouldn't let people treat you like shit, you deserve better."

"I wasn't letting _**people**_ treat me like shit," Amy smiled, realizing it.

Karma walked over to her desk and leaned back before pushing her body up and sitting on it.

"Come 'ere," Karma said, looking up at her pet. "You left to piss me off, didn't you?"

"Maybe," Amy teased.

"Get over here," Karma pushed, throwing her head back to motion Amy to come. The office outside was filled with people milling about. And Karma liked the thought of being surrounded but alone with this girl.

"Does your husband know how into me you are?" Amy asked.

"Shut up," Karma spat. "I'm sick of telling you what to do."

Karma didn't look sick. In fact, she seemed pleased.

"Aren't you a little worried that this dynamic could be damaging?" Amy played.

"For you or me?" Karma asked.

"Well, you," Amy said.

"I don't see how," Karma mused.

"You said yourself you thought I wasn't coming today."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, you're worried I'll leave," Amy said. "We just met. You don't even know me."

"I know you fine," Karma said, pushing off of the desk and standing back up. She'd asked twice now for Amy to come and twice Amy ignored her and went on with her stupid questions.

"You don't," Amy said, swallowing and taking a shaky breath. Karma hadn't worn something cheap. She'd done the opposite.

When Lauren said she was hot it was an understatement.

Karma took two steps and unzipped her fancy tailored 80's-style black silk jacket with the cuffs at the elbows. When she did so Amy could see the see-through lace bra that Karma had worn just to fuck with her eyes.

"I know what you like," Karma said, pulling Amy forward and drawing her face close and tasting her. As soon as she touched her, Amy was done for. She couldn't resist those lips or those fingers in her hair. Amy pulled into her like a moth to a flame. As soon as she did she felt that fire spark, intense, and surreal. "You're not here to learn my secrets," Karma teased. She liked speaking so close that Amy could feel her. Just as she liked taking Amy's hands and forcing them onto her body.

"Why am I here?" Amy asked, her breath hard.

"Don't you know?" Karma asked. A light laugh escaped her as she forced Amy's hands to feel her from beneath her breasts and then down to her thighs. Karma took Amy's hands and squeezed them once she'd brushed them off of her thighs that way and led them to rest where they were.

"No," Amy breathed feeling breathless. Karma had this way of making her experience touch. It wasn't like anything Amy had felt before. She'd never had a partner like that. No one pushed her that way, no one wanted her like that. The only times she'd ever had sex people were careful with her and too worried. Now with Karma they hadn't even fucked but it sure felt like they had. Every touch was like sex. Every breath and every word. Even being away from her and just thinking about how she was probably thinking about her? That was all sex.

Karma let go of Amy's hands and walked back to her desk. She sat down on it to face her.

"Look at me," she said, taking her hand to her coat, unzipping it, and taking it off. Underneath her coat, Karma was wearing something that did in fact look cheap. It wasn't cheap though. It was the most expensive cheap-looking thing Karma had ever bought. And Karma spent all afternoon picking it out after Amy disappeared from the office and made that call that lit her on fire while she stood in a room all alone. "I'm not going to say this again," Karma said. "Get. The fuck. Over here."

She was done talking. Talk was boring. Talk was cheap.

Yeah she had emotions but who cared?

Touch was more important. What would Amy do? How would she choose to taste her?

"Fine," Amy said. Karma loved that Amy had worn a white button-up again, only this time it was mostly transparent and Amy's bra beneath was black and taunting. "But only because I want to," she made a point to say.

"That's bull," Karma said, smacking Amy's hand away when Amy tried to touch. "Uh-uh," Karma said. "Down."

Amy allowed herself to be lowered by the touch of a leading hand. Then she felt as Karma scooted herself forward, her skirt sliding up as she did. The realization didn't even have time to hit. Karma pulled Amy's head into her body and she closed her knees around Amy's ears, pushing Amy's head toward her center with two hands gripping tight into Amy's hair and forcing her close. Whether Amy had wanted to or not, her lips had been thrust into Karma's naked sex and right away she was tasting.

"Mm," Amy struggled a small protest for show. Karma tightened her grip in Amy's hair, she felt as Amy moaned into her center, her tune automatically changing, she was unknowingly vibrating the air over Karma's clit and allowing herself to be pressed harder in by Karma's needy hands.

"Of fuck, yes," Karma exhaled, just about ready to scream. She'd been waiting all morning to do that. She wasn't sure how it would go or what she would do but now that this was happening it was, different.

Amy moaned and mmm'd right into Karma's sex and caused her to shake right away.

"Uhh-" Karma tried to hold off from audibly reacting but it was too hard. Plus, she didn't want to cum so quick. She could feel her pressure building. She wasn't used to this whole power-play shit. It was definitely hard to stave-off orgasm when she craved it so much she could cum with just about any touch. Karma felt as Amy's hands came up around her thighs and helped to pull her in.

It was too good. Karma felt Amy's tongue sink itself inside of her. She felt her walls clenching and Amy's fingers sinking into the skin of her thighs as Amy pulled to get her way and taste how wet Karma was and how desperately she wanted this.

"Ah-!" Karma couldn't breathe, it felt too good. She was so ready to let Amy fuck her, it's all she could think about since the day before, every second, ever since.

Amy felt it. She felt as Karma gasped for air she couldn't find. She felt as she was pleasing her. She felt those fingers in her hair and pushing her to stay. She felt smooth cool thighs against her ears and a pulse pounding in her brain. This was happening, it was. And she couldn't be more into it, no way no how. She had Karma teetering between death and orgasm. She had Karma at her whim and she liked it, she liked having this girl this way. It was new and sexy and she'd never done anything like it before so it was more important than she could ever explain to anyone.

But a knock came on the door. It startled them both and shook them both up.

Karma didn't want her to move but Amy ducked away from her.

"No, no, no, no, no…" Karma whined. "Please, no," she wanted to cry. Reluctantly, she allowed her hands to relax and let Amy leave.

"Sorry," Amy said sweetly, wiping her face and straightening up. She reached to her side and grabbed Karma's jacket. "Here," she said, handing it up to her.

"I hate this place," Karma nearly wept. It was the most honest she'd ever been with her. There wasn't a moment's peace for her, though she kept trying to find one. Her feet were on the ground now but she hated them there. She felt her thighs quiver in the absence of Amy's head to squeeze. And then her sex was whining and impatient.

Amy had been right inside of her and ready to take her right there.

But now Amy was up on hurried legs and walking over to the couch and sitting down as if she'd been there all along instead of tasting her just now and loving her and wanting her too.

"Karma? Are you still in there?" Liam's voice came from the other side of the door.

"You okay?" Karma mouthed toward Amy who had sat down on the couch and tried her best to seem collected. She looked even hotter post near-fuck with her hair fluffed up from Karma's fingers needing her so and taking advantage of the softness of each strand.

"Yeah," Amy nodded, seeing how Karma changed in an instant too and became her old self. Amy was starting to see how Karma was really different with her. With other people, Karma was never some cold-hearted jerk. When she saw these glimpses, Amy knew it was a game. Karma seemed shaky on two feet when other people tended to call. This didn't escape Amy, nothing did.

The knock came again and Karma threw the door open and rested on the ledge. She was suddenly more tired than she could ever say.

"We need you to sit in on the Johnson case. We've hit a snag."

"So what else is new?" Karma sardonically joked.

Liam got a glimpse of them both and they both seemed sad like maybe they'd been crying or something or gotten a call about a dead pet.

"You two okay? She can come too if you want, there's room."

"Go," Karma urged. "We'll follow."

"Okay. Ten minutes," Liam said. It was just like him to still be somehow fucking up her life.

Karma let the door slide shut. As soon as it did she crawled onto the couch and whined. They'd been so close. There just wasn't time.

"Awww, come 'ere," Amy smiled, pulling Karma's head into her lap and hugging her.

"I dun wanna go," Karma confessed.

She felt as Amy pet her hair and rubbed her back.

"We can do whatever you want," Amy said. Oddly enough she was sad too. The whole point of today was to get Karma thinking of her. But Karma wasn't even allowed.

"I want to stay here," Karma said.

"So, let's stay," Amy suggested.

"I can't," Karma said. She was too addicted to winning and being the best. And she couldn't do any of that if she stayed in her office and never left.

"I can't believe you're not wearing underwear," Amy laughed.

"God, you're such a little boy," Karma teased. Amy looked down on her and craved her even more now that she saw how much Karma wanted it all.

"Can't we at least stay a little longer?" Amy begged.

Karma got up on her knees and straddled Amy on the couch. Amy laid back and felt Karma's hands come up to her face and lead her in for a sweet kiss. Amy's tongue had the taste of sex. It was delicious, even more so than the time before.

Amy let her hands slowly slide up the outside of Karma's thighs.

"Fuck," Karma said, looking up at the ceiling and pulling Amy's face in to rest in her breasts.

Amy groaned. It was too frustrating. Every time they'd start they'd have to stop.

Amy's hands were so close to where Karma wanted them. She could feel Amy's breath on her breasts. "Where the hell did you learn to touch like that?" Karma asked. She pulled Amy's head out of her breasts and stared down at her.

Amy loved the way Karma looked, hovering over her as sexy as hell.

"Right here, I guess," Amy said.

"Okay, you're killin' me," Karma groaned, needing her more. She pushed Amy's hands down and got up and off of her to try and calm down.

"So what, you're just gonna go?"

"No," Karma said, her tone changing. "We're gonna go. We have to."

Amy hadn't even had time to think about how she might actually have to be doing some work.

All she could think about now was definitely Karma's ass in her skirt and how easy it would be to fuck with her today.

"Come on," Karma pushed.

Amy stood and let Karma take her on her first real day of work.

It never escaped her though that Karma hadn't even tried to find panties.

On the elevator down it was all Amy could think.

"Stop it," Karma said, almost hearing those dirty thoughts as they raced around in Amy's head.

"Nope," Amy said, staring over at her and sighing. There was no way Karma could get her to stop.

"You're a child," Karma bit.

"You're a brat," Amy challenged before closing her eyes and resting her head back on the elevator wall. She felt so satisfied by her, with her. It was hard to explain.

Karma stared at her and wished they were fucking instead of standing too far away. Even far away though, Amy was truly lovely. Karma let her eyes trail down that body across from hers.

"Did I mention I hate my job?" Karma asked, once the elevator finally dinged on the bottom floor.

"You did," Amy said. "Yes."

They both wished they were still upstairs, alone, and without an interruption to be had. But life was sick. So they weren't.

The stared a long time before leaving the lift.

Today would be an interesting day.


	4. Chapter 4

*i never know how long a story i write is going to be*

*i do know that this one has been fun to write*

 **Chapter 4**

 **Siding With Satan**

The courthouse was less than a five minute walk from the headquarters of Harvey, Ashcroft, and Booker. There was a fine paved-walk lined with palm trees and plants between the high-rise and the actual courthouse. On their busier office days the firm usually scheduled an intern to shuffle them to and from the courthouse in a sleek black golf cart with a gold license plate frame that stated their name. Today was slower, however, and Shane and Liam had just taken the cart leaving Karma and Amy to fend for themselves. There was nothing wrong with walking but Karma hated arriving all heated. Which she certainly would given everything that has just gone on.

Nevertheless, Karma marched along expediently and, Amy followed watching Karma's body sway with purpose as she moved.

"I can't believe you're going to court like that." Amy taunted. From behind, Amy had the best sort of view. It was delicious in fact, especially with the knowledge she had of how ready Karma had been to get off just three minutes before.

"Fuck you," Karma bit. It was too fun to pretend to be mean to her. She looked back at Amy as she walked and saw that she wasn't the least bit offended but more pretending to be and walking slow just to fuck with her head. "Hurry up," Karma said.

"Nah," Amy sighed. She hated the heat but she would gladly dawdle in it if it meant grinding Karma's gears and riling her up for later. "What's this case even about?" Amy asked.

"What are they all about?" Karma scoffed. "Money." She answered her own rhetorical question.

"Too bad…" Amy sighed.

"Why's that?" Karma asked, stopping and waiting for Amy to catch up.

"It's just boring, that's all."

"Hmm," Karma laughed in her throat. Amy was such a child. "You do actually work, right?"

"Yeah, but this isn't work," Amy objected. "There's no challenge. No reward. Money cases are easy."

"What are you saying?" Karma asked feeling offended.

"It's not like it's hard to prove that someone does or does _NOT_ deserve a million dollars."

"Excuse me?" Karma was shocked. Amy had just insulted the entire firm.

"Just my opinion," Amy shrugged.

"You are really trying to piss me off today, aren't you?"

"Not this time, actually," Amy shrugged.

"What's so different about these cases and the ones you worked at Ruiz and Ward?" Karma wondered out loud.

"Our cases were more grey," Amy said. "There was more to prove, more to fight. Someone was wronged but in a way that was hard to demonstrate in a court of law."

"Do you really look down on us?" Karma wondered, hurt by the talk.

"No," Amy shrugged. "Money is fine, it's just…"

"We're not saving people," Karma realized. It was her biggest gripe with her job too.

Didn't much matter that it was true. Karma still took offense.

"You work for us now Amy. I wouldn't share these thoughts with Liam and Shane."

"Why not?"

"Just don't," Karma said.

Amy noticed how short Karma got.

"I didn't mean-"

"Shhh." Karma wanted her mouth closed. "Just stop talking."

Amy wasn't sure if she'd actually offended her or not. But she knew she never meant to.

Karma burst through the courtroom. Amy was still behind and the door almost hit her in the face because Karma hadn't held it.

"Nice," Amy said. But Karma was too far ahead to even care.

The boys were already at their table. Karma walked right in and sat down in her spot. Amy straggled behind and felt tired. By the time she sat it was time for the court date to start.

A judge began speaking shortly after being announced.

Amy tried to listen but she was still burning a little from her own confusion and Karma's treatment of her. She moved her chair closer to Karma and leaned in close. "I'm sorry," she said.

Karma shifted in her seat and gave her an angry stare before turning back to the court.

After a while Karma rest her elbow on the table and began to message her temples. Amy noticed and wanted to help.

Nothing much was happening. The defendant's representation was trying to present some bullshit evidence that would never ever sway. Why Liam and Shane needed help was beyond both Amy and Karma. They were wasting an afternoon when they could very well be fucking.

Karma took her pen to a pad of paper and scratched a note done before moving it over on the table in front of Shane.

 _ **What's the fucking problem?**_ The note read. Karma was definitely frustrated.

Shane saw it and sighed. He took his pen to the paper and scratched aggressively.

 _ **Our evidence was thrown out.**_ The judge is an idiot and he's in charge.

Karma looked down at the pad and made a face.

 _ **Fuck.**_ She jotted down simply. It did help to know she was actually needed for this. Karma was already thinking of making Amy solve this case by her fucking self, given all the crap Amy had just said.

 _ **We might need you on this. Women affect him.**_

 _ **Great. So I'm a token again?**_

 _ **Looks like it!**_ Shane smiled. He loved teasing Karma and making her feel like the only thing she had going in court was her bangin' body.

Amy was trying to see what they were writing but she couldn't.

Annoyed and bored she moved her hand quickly to Karma's thigh and squeezed the inner side.

"Uhh-" Karma made an audible objection that awoke her whole table. She immediately grabbed Amy's hand and placed her other hand flat on the table for better stabilization to fight Amy off.

Shane and Liam both stared over at her and she shut her mouth.

Amy was prepared. She pretended not to know what was wrong.

Karma straightened in her chair. She tried to move Amy's hand off of her but Amy wouldn't budge, she only inched closer, it was no use. In this situation, Amy was stronger than her.

A second went by. Karma leaned in to Amy. "Move. Your fuck-ing. Hand," Karma lowly growled through gritted teeth.

Taking the warning as bait, Amy slid her hand up higher and felt the wetness between Karma's legs as she pressed her fingers into her without mercy and watched as Karma stopped her breathing immediately and had to fight to shut her mouth and keep herself from moaning and making another sound.

The pressure was too much. After where Amy's tongue had just been it was so wanted.

Karma let her head fall down into the crook of Amy's neck as she tried not to whimper.

Amy leaned in this time and whispered, "What's a matter boss," Amy teased, still pushing her fingers to Karma's sex where she could swear she could feel a pulse. They both leaned forward over their table and to the others it just looked like they were discussing something. "Is there something I can help you with," Amy teased.

Karma was so livid but it felt so good! She didn't know how to fight her or take her or do anything. She was a screamer. This wasn't good.

"Please stop," Karma barely rushed out in one hurried breath out. She was using both of her hands to fight now and she could feel Amy instantly letting up.

"Fine," Amy said, letting her wet hand slide slowly back down Karma's inner thigh all the way to her knee. She left a trail of wetness just to fuck with her.

Shane took the notepad and scribbled.

 _ **What the fuck are you two talking about?!**_ _**The judge is giving you looks.**_

Karma looked up to see the judge watching her, he seemed distracted and concerned.

 _ **He likes it. It's fine.**_ Karma scribbled back. She had no way of stopping Amy. Amy was defiant like a little kid and it was all her own damn fault for playing with her from the very start.

Karma sat back in her chair and sighed. She wanted to shut her eyes and dream but it would make them all look bad.

"What's amatter boss?" Amy asked with a smooth and light tongue. "Too hot in here?" Amy smiled.

Karma looked over at her, bit her lip and shook her head in frustration. She couldn't believe Amy had done that. She couldn't believe it. And she wasn't happy with her because she liked it, she really did.

"What?" Amy asked, noticing how real Karma had become.

"I think I want you more than I should," Karma confessed. She wanted Amy so much she might actually be glad if Amy fucked her in court beneath a table with too many people around.

Amy thought back on the window and their first meeting.

"Good," Amy said. She slipped her hand into Karma's and squeezed it.

Karma relaxed in her chair and tried to gather herself. She felt her heart racing in her chest. How would she have survived that?! She was already dripping for her and desperate.

For now she had to stop. She was too excited to think or speak.

Amy's strong hand in hers sent her pulse to racing. There was no way she could even think about the case or this place. She was still back in her office with Amy's head between her legs.

This was getting dangerous and Karma was nowhere near ready for that.


	5. Chapter 5

_*pshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! i owe you nothing, sarcasticAF!*_

 _*YOU. OWE. ME.*_

 _*lol*_

 **Chapter 5**

 **Hold That Thought**

After court, Karma got up and left.

She couldn't take her emotions. And she couldn't take Amy even though she reeeeeeeeeally wanted to take her places and do dirty things with her.

"Karma?!" Amy called, rushing after her much more real than before.

Karma got outside first and hopped in the sleek-black golf cart. She twisted the gold key inside and sped off.

"KARMA?! WHAT THE HELL!" Amy screamed.

 _ **No,**_ Karma thought, stopping both Amy and herself.

Shane and Liam were inside speaking with their client so outside now Amy was all alone.

She walked over to a planter and sat down in the sun.

At the very least she had her cellphone. She sent a text off to Lauren.

Amy: _**Are you busy right now?**_

Lauren: _ **Just got out of court. Where are you?**_

Amy: _ **I just got out of court too.**_

Lauren bust out the door and turned to see her sister sitting all pitiful on a planter.

"Why are you alone?!" Lauren asked.

"Shane and Liam are inside and Karma took off without me on that cart thing."

"Dammit. I hate when Ryan's off." Lauren swore. Ryan was the kid who usually bustled them around. Lauren stood in front of Amy and offered her hand. "Come on, let's go back."

"I dunno if I should," Amy said.

"Why not?"

Shane and Liam came out of the courthouse and stopped Amy from wanting to explain.

"I hope you two had fun," Shane teased. "That judge couldn't concentrate with all your chatter."

"Funny," Amy teased miserably.

"What was that, anyway?" Liam asked. "And why do you guys look so depressed today." For all he knew Karma and Amy had nothing in common and likewise nothing to be sad together about.

"We were talking about the case."

"Sure you weren't fighting?" Shane teased.

"Doesn't matter," Amy relented. She was over the talk.

She took Lauren's hand and started to walk with her in behind the boys.

"What happened?" Lauren asked, knowing.

"A lot," Amy sighed.

Lauren stopped in her tracks and grabbed hold of Amy's wrist to stop her too. The boys rushed ahead and Lauren waited 'til they were out of earshot to ask again.

"What happened," she repeated authoritatively.

"Something's going on with Karma and me."

"What kind of something."

"It's.. It's different," Amy sighed. She couldn't even look Lauren in the eye, not with this news.

"You've got to give me something Amy. I can't help you if I don't know what's going on."

"Okay, look," Amy said, taking her hand away and pacing a little. "That first day," she turned back but couldn't stare. "Karma sort of hit on me."

"Hit on you how?"

"I dunno," Amy whined. "We were in her office and she just sort of started telling me what to do and…"

"What?!"

"You know. We were just in there and she had me lock the door and she just started ordering me around. Telling me to sit. She made me fix her a drink. She made me come to her. And she made me drink her drink. And then she kissed me."

"Whoa." Lauren had no idea. That was… That was _**not**_ a very Karma way to be.

"I know…" Amy sighed. She could see that whatever was happening was a bit of an out of character game for them both.

"So, why'd you leave yesterday?"

"I wanted to piss her off," Amy shrugged.

"What?!"

"She pissed me off yesterday. I wanted to piss her off too."

"I'm so confused," Lauren confessed. "How did she piss you off."

"She was ordering me around. She was playing with me. She brought up Reagan. She knew things. She used the fact that she was my boss. She totally fucking teased me, I mean. She hand her hand on my thigh. I can't explain it. You just weren't there."

"Amy!" Lauren stopped. "Are you guys fucking?!"

"Uh-" Amy just made a noise and looked guilty.

"After everything with Reagan?!" Lauren wanted to scream.

"It's not like that!" Amy fought. "It's different!"

"This was supposed to help you!" Lauren was pissed. "This was supposed to be a change of scenery!" She turned from Amy and began to walk back toward the office. Amy followed and felt stupid.

Halfway up ahead Lauren turned back and came at her. "You need to figure your shit out!" She said. "Karma is never like that. I've never heard of her doing that!"

"I know," Amy sighed. She wasn't sure what brought that out of her but she knew it was all probably important.

"You know?" Lauren asked, basically pissed at her for being the way she was.

"Yeah," Amy said. "I figured it out."

"God, I'm an idiot," Lauren was pissed. "I should've known. She looked like sex this morning and you were actually _**TRYING**_ to be late!" Lauren wanted to throw shit.

"It's fine, okay."

"NO IT'S NOT!" Lauren yelled. "It isn't normal!"

"Who cares?!"

"I CARE!" Lauren was sick of seeing her sister at home all depressed. "I don't want whatever this is to end up like the time before!"

"That was one time. This is…"

"DON'T TELL ME!" Lauren screamed. She was on overload for the day, the details would have to wait. The last thing she was expecting was for Amy and Karma to be playing fuck-me games behind closed doors. _**THEY HAD ONLY JUST MET EACH OTHER!**_ Lauren thought. And her mind screamed.

"I'm sorry," Amy whined.

"Just. Stop." Lauren said, walking away from her again. This time Amy just turned around and stood in the middle of the walk. Every single person from her firm had left her. Every single person was upset. "Fuck it." She said, turning away from the building and just walking to where? She didn't actually care.


	6. Chapter 6

*couldn't stop listening to country while writing this*

*come on baby, give me a little more you*

 **Chapter 6**

 **Steamin'**

Outside the courthouse, Amy was silently steaming. She walked with purpose in the opposite direction of the firm and her heels clicked on the pavement as her mind stirred.

What was it about her? What was it that made people think it was just fine to use her and tell her what to do?

Amy couldn't stop herself from thinking about it. Even Lauren, just now. Lauren felt an obligation to be in charge of Amy. She always had.

People felt she needed taken care of. People felt she needed to be _**told**_ how to be. Even as an adult.

For the longest while Farrah had tried to get Amy to just marry this certain boy. Farrah was sure it was the right thing for Amy. And Lauren got Amy into law. Nothing was really her choice. UNTIL NOW. Sort of...

Amy suddenly couldn't stop thinking about all these things.

 _ **NO ONE EVER CARES WHAT I REALLY WANT!**_ Amy's mind screamed.

Even perfect strangers wanted to control her after only meeting her one fucking time.

That is what had happened. She walked into Karma's life and right away Karma started ordering her around.

 _ **OKAY, SHE WASN'T WRONG THOUGH! KARMA IS DIFFERENT!**_ Amy's mind yelled at her while she walked with far too much motivation and purpose. She was so consumed that she hadn't noticed _**HOW MUCH PURPOSE**_ she suddenly had.

 _ **Perhaps this is the ONLY exception to the rule.**_ Amy mused.

Amy'd reached the edge of the block. She looked left and right and jutted across the street to the bar that had only just opened for the day.

"What'll you have?" The waitress asked, stopping her as she walked by. The waitress was used to seeing this. The courtroom scene was a mess. People were always in and out with stress, anger, and when they were happy THEY WERE EVEN WORSE because they were RICH and LOUD.

"Long island," Amy said, scooting into the furthest corner booth and sitting down. She didn't want to be found. She took her phone out and threw it up on the table.

Amy was sick of her life.

But more importantly, she was mad that she reeeally _**reeeally**_ liked Karma and possibly pissed her off today by going _**TOO**_ far in both honesty and action where Karma was concerned.

Amy held at her head and her drink quickly came.

"Anything to eat?" The waitress asked. If she had to guess she would say that Amy had lost a case. She noticed Amy's slumped demeanor, it was nothing new for this place.

"Nachos?" Amy asked. She wasn't sure what this place served but greasy crappy nachos would really hit the spot about now.

"You got it," the waitress said, leaving Amy to her moping.

Amy sipped her drink from her straw. Her phone rang and she saw it was Lauren and picked it up.

"WHERE'D YOU GO?!"

"Everyone's fucking shitting on me," Amy groaned. The place was loud enough that no one heard when Amy swore. There was music overhead and even though the AC was obviously on the place had fancy fans going overhead just for ambiance and effect. There was lots of noise, people talking and laughing. Then there was Amy with her grumpy defeatist speak. "Why the hell should I go back?!"

"AMY! YOU'RE BEING OVER-DRAMATIC!"

"Look who's talking," Amy grumbled, caring little.

"I don't have time for this Amy, I have court again at 2." Lauren wished she had time.

"Yeah well, I didn't ask you to babysit me," Amy bit.

"Amy..." It wasn't Lauren's intention to make Amy feel like shit.

"No, I'm serious. Everyone keeps trying to control my life and tell me what I want. I know what I want. I like Karma. I pissed her off today and-"

Amy had been so wrapped up in thought, she hadn't noticed that Karma had come and found her.

A soft hand rest on her own. Karma pulled Amy's wrist down, the one with the phone in it.

"Can I sit?" Karma asked without making noise.

"Yeah," Amy answered without actual word. As usual, Karma had completely stopped Amy in her tracks. She mystified her. "Lauren?" Amy's voice was back briefly. Amy somehow knew that Karma had heard her just then. "I'll be fine, okay? Don't worry about it." Her eyes were glued on Karma who looked epically beautiful no matter what was going on.

"Amy?" Lauren wasn't sure why Amy had gotten quiet.

"I gotta go," Amy said, hanging the phone up and setting it down. She wasn't sure why Karma was there. All she knew was that she'd fucked up. She sat up straight in her seat and tried to look a little less pathetic.

Her eyes were drawn to Karma though. And Karma seemed… Well… Possibly understanding about it all.

"Can I get you something?" Amy asked, wanting to.

"Uh, yeah," Karma nodded, avoiding Amy's gaze but noticing how dreamy Amy seemed when Amy stared at her with that concern and guilt all over her face.

Amy looked for the waitress but now she was gone.

"I dunno where she went," Amy struggled.

"It's fine," Karma laughed, touching her hand to Amy's. "And I can order for myself this time."

"Oh," Amy said, remembering herself.

"So," Karma started, she felt a muscle pull in her neck as she remembered all that went on earlier. "That was interesting."

"Why'd you come back?" Amy asked. She was too bad with thoughts, she needed them out of her.

"Let's just say I calmed down," Karma confessed. There was a glow about her that Amy adored.

"Oh," Amy said, noticing that Karma was telling the truth.

"Don't get me wrong," Karma started. "I _**was**_ mad at you before."

Amy waited. "So what changed?"

"Umm…" The waitress brought the nachos out of the kitchen and set them in front of them both.

"I guess you could say, I realized I wasn't being fair." Karma looked up at the waitress and stopped her with a delicate glance. "I'll have what she's having," Karma nodded.

Amy remembered her drink.

"I should've at least come to see you for an explanation," Karma said.

She was staring straight at Amy now and Amy felt nervous.

"So?" Karma pushed. "Explain." Karma ordered.

Across from her in her chair Amy had nothing to help her. Here she was, a certified lawyer, and she couldn't even plead her own case. Silently in her own space she began to feel pressure and anxiety.

Karma sensed this. Karma wanted this. Karma was a lawyer too and she knew exactly how to make someone sweat. She let out a disappointed sigh but the smile never left her face. "Come on, Amy," Karma pushed. "At least try."

Karma flipped her heels off and sent her naked foot up Amy's leg.

"I mean. You had your reasons, right?" Karma helped.

"Right," Amy gulped, feeling her touch and actually wanting it.

Karma was staring at Amy. To Amy, Karma looked hungry.

The food sat between them and Amy wished that she hadn't ordered it at all.

"That smells good," Karma teased. "Aren't you hungry?"

She sent her food down Amy's inner thigh and felt as Amy's hands went down to hold her food in place once it couldn't go any further and she was doing things to her.

"Uhh," Amy exhaled, obviously aroused. Karma had her foot square between her legs and she was pushing on her, punishing her for her courtroom shenanigans.

"Go on," Karma said, watching Amy's eyes go wide and nearly roll with the pressure before returning to their normal state. "Eat something." Karma pushed.

"Karma, I-"

Karma pushed her hands onto the bench and pushed her lower body forward until she was pressing the ball of her foot hard between Amy's legs and pinning her there, controlling her completely.

"What's that?" Karma teased.

The waitress came by and Karma sat back in her chair, stopping it for now.

"Thanks," she said, taking the drink and sipping it down quickly. The waitress walked away. "I didn't realize how thirsty I was," Karma said, once half of her drink was gone.

"What are we even doing?" Amy asked, shaking her head. They were so hot and cold. They were so different together than they were with others. It was so obvious.

"What?" Karma asked, noticing Amy's down mood.

"Karma, I'm stressed out," Amy said. "People are always trying to tell me what I want and what to do and-" Amy was talking. She was being honest. She was saying things and Karma was letting her.

"And?" Karma asked, wishing to know. "I don't want you to think I'm actually like this," Amy said. "I mean, I am but I'm not."

"I'm not either," Karma laughed. I mean, wasn't it obvious?! They'd been glued at the hip ever since they had met.

"I don't usually do things like this," Amy said.

"Are you even listening to me?" Karma asked.

"What?!" Amy made a disgruntled face and looked up at her. "Yeah."

"I don't do these things either," Karma repeated. She wanted Amy to know that this was an anomaly for her too. That's why she got so angry but couldn't be mad. She liked Amy. She reeeally liked Amy.

"Really?" Amy asked, feeling hopeful.

Karma's expression was in definite agreement. But Amy's gaze was taken by a shadow she recognized crossing by the windows and approaching the bar doors.

"Fuck," Amy sighed. She couldn't catch a break.

Lauren saw her from the open doorway and sighed.

"I was so worried, I had Liam take my spot," Lauren said, approaching far too quickly.

Lauren didn't know until then that Karma was sitting across from Amy now.

"Oh," Lauren said, realizing. "Aaaaand now I'm interrupting something."

"No," Amy said.

"Sit," Karma tried, moving over for her.

Reluctantly Lauren rolled her eyes and got into the booth. She immediately grabbed for Amy's drink and sipped it down. Then she took a nacho and ate it.

"MMm, this place is good," Lauren said. "I'm fucking starving."

"We were too," Amy said, wishing she hadn't come.

"Anyway.. Amy told me about you," Lauren said.

"She did?" Karma asked, her face turning pale.

"Yup."

"How much did Amy tell you?!" Karma asked, her voice raising.

"As much as I could stomach," Lauren pushed.

"Great Amy…" Karma didn't want other people to know about their secret things.

"Oh don't worry. I'm good with secrets and Amy could hardly tell me so I doubt anyone else will ever know."

"How comforting," Karma sighed. She took the straw out of her drink and started to chug it. The waitress came by and Karma held two fingers up next to her drink to order two more.

"Okay, so why are you here?" Amy asked, her eyes wide. She was pissed at Lauren for fucking with things.

"I didn't know what was going on with you. What if you were suicidal?! You don't act like this Amy. This isn't you."

"Well. I am me. So this is me." Amy corrected. She didn't want to be having this convo INFRONT of Karma.

"Uh-uh. Don't give me that shit. You know this isn't you."

Karma sat by and watched the conversation take place. With Lauren, Amy was a sweet and worried person. She obviously had a complex or something. Lauren treated Amy like she was a little kid and Amy fought that verbally but couldn't stop it from happening.

Karma watched a while. Lauren devoured a fair amount of nachos before realizing there really was no reason for her to be there. She had come in, started talking, and then talked until all that she needed to say was now gone.

"Anyway," Lauren said. "We should go."

"Iiii don't want to go," Amy said. She moved her eyes over to Karma as if saying, _**I'm obviously exactly where I want to be. And you're obviously interrupting.**_

"Uhhh, yeah no. I don't think these games are healthy," Lauren said.

"No offense Lauren, but last time I checked this was my life."

"Wow. It's going to be like that now?"

"Guess so," Amy fought.

"Don't look at me," Karma said, raising her hands up, she had no part of this. This was in no way her fault. Karma and Amy didn't even talk about Lauren. This was all Amy, every bit. And Karma was proud of her for it.

"Fine," Lauren said getting up and moving to leave. She could take a hint. But the hint didn't need to be _**THAT**_ mean. "Just remember this moment when things blow up in your face a few weeks from now." Lauren gave them both a firm glare before leaving. She didn't really want things to blow up. What she wanted was to get Karma alone and drill her about her intentions. But this wasn't the setting and Amy was being particularly difficult today so she had no choice but to leave it.

"They won't blow up in my face," Amy yelled after her as Lauren left.

Karma felt a slight satisfaction as she sat across from Amy knowing full well that Amy had just made a stand because of her.

"She always talk to you like that?"

"Mostly," Amy sighed, looking down at her hands and wishing things were easier.

"Hmm…" Karma thought. She got out of her booth and walked next to Amy. "Scoot," she said. Amy moved for her and felt as Karma used her hands to unbutton Amy's pants and force her hand inside ontop of Amy's underwear.

There was nothing subtle about this move. Karma wanted to torture her now. Karma had been aroused by Amy all night and all day. And then there was that convo just now where Amy seemed so strong and stable.

Karma just needed to unravel her again.

"What are you doing?!" Amy asked nervously.

"Why?" Karma asked, her face so close Amy could taste the alcohol on her tongue. "You don't have a problem with this do you?" Karma asked, stroking her fingers over the already damp fabric beneath Amy's pants. Karma remembered what it felt like, Amy's fingers just there under the table while they were in court. It felt unmistakably insatiable. "I just want to have some time with you," Karma teased, watching Amy's face as she became weaker for her with each touch and every taunt.

Karma brushed her knee up Amy's leg and took the bottom of Amy's earlobe into her so that she could suck it.

"Oh fuck-" Amy sighed. She was already so close. Karma was too good at the teasing. She was too good at surprising her and blowing her away. Karma's hot breath on her ear was controlling her.

"See, I got back up to my office," Karma whispered low as she watched Amy squirm in pleasure at the touch of her hand down Amy's pants. "And I remembered what I had done to you this morning and how easy it was," Karma mused. She pulled away a bit and bit her lip. Watching Amy, she pushed a bit harder on Amy's clit by dragging her hand up her sex and watching her while she did it.

Amy was secretly grateful for the thin fabric of her underwear. If it hadn't been there she'd be done for already. That barrier kept her safe. She couldn't even imagine how Karma had felt in the courtroom. Amy would've screamed if it had been her.

"Yeah?" Amy asked, all breathy and strange.

"It just got me thinking," Karma said. "I mean… Maybe this isn't healthy," she teased, pulling her hand away.

"No, no, no, no, no," Amy whined just as Karma had done before. She wanted to cling to her. She held at Karma's jacket but Karma pulled her off.

"Maybe we should stop," Karma teased, taking her hand away and pushing herself away from Amy as she walked back to her side and sat down.

She drank on her drink and stared at Amy who looked a right wreck.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you Karma. That isn't even fair."

"That's the expression, right? Life isn't fair?"

Amy buttoned her pants and wiped a hand to her ear to clear the spot where Karma's tongue had just been.

"Fine," Amy said, surprising Karma. Amy looked upset but also resigned to it. Maybe it was healthy to stop. Maybe everyone was actually right about that.

"What?" Karma asked.

"I won't touch you. We'll just stop," Amy said.

"Right," Karma said. She knew it'd never work. Even being two feet from Amy was torture. Perhaps Amy knew.

"You think I don't know that this is more about you than me," Amy said, fighting her. She ate a nacho and pretended to be distracted by a hot girl at the bar. She pretended to be done with her and over. But her chest was still sort of heaving and she was about ready to explode.

Karma brought her hand up near Amy's eyes and snapped three times, getting Amy's eyes back on her.

"You can't resist me," Karma said, shaking her hair back and knowing it was true.

"Don't flatter yourself." Amy bluffed, turning from her again.

"Okay fine," Karma said. "Let's see how this goes."

"Fine," Amy shrugged.

Karma got up and stood at the end of the table.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked.

"We should probably try to stay away from each other," Karma said. "I mean, I know I want you," Karma confessed. She knew a confession would make it hard for Amy not to react. A confession was consent. And Karma did want Amy to do things to her. She reeeally reeeeally did.

"Oh," Amy said, obviously surprised.

"Kiss me goodbye at least," Karma demanded. She was pretending to seem hurt. But she knew this wasn't the end for them and she knew this was just part of her game.

"Right," Amy said, scooting out and feeling as Karma sent a hand to the top hem of her pants and pulled her close. She sent another hand up to Amy's neck and pulled her in rough. When she kissed her now she wasn't fucking around. She kissed her with the passion she'd been feeling all goddamn day. Karma wanted her badly. And torturing Amy was way too much fun. She felt she could do it forever this way.

Amy felt as Karma tugged hard on the hem of her pants and made her slam her body against her again. She felt Karma's nails dig lightly into her scalp and wrap around several pieces of her hair as she kissed.

When Karma pulled herself away Amy felt her head spin and her body stumble back.

"Let's see how you last," Karma breathlessly teased.

Just for effect, Karma pushed Amy down and watched how quickly she fell.

Then she turned from her and walked away.

 _ **Fucking hell…**_ Amy thought. She was certainly doomed...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Flirting With The Past**

As Karma walked away she knew she was being cruel. Amy had tried to be real with her and for once that had actually been lovely. But then Karma remembered herself and what Amy had done to her. She remembered the courtroom and the teasing and she knew she couldn't stop herself now. Whatever this was, it wasn't unhealthy, it was intense.

Back in the bar Amy ate the remainder of the nachos, drank the remainder of all the drinks, and then stumbled out of the bar to the sunlight she hadn't expected.

She fumbled in her purse knowing full well that she was drunk and she could not be driving. She could call Lauren but she was SUCH a bitch to her. And Farrah was out because Amy hated showing her mom any sign that she couldn't take care of her fucking self.

Amy threw her sunglasses on and held her phone up to block out the light of the sun. She scowled down a ways until seeing Reagan's name.

"Fine," Amy slurred in her drunken state. She pressed on Reagan's name and waited.

"Hello?" Reagan asked. It had been a long fucking time since she'd heard from Amy.

"Hey," Amy said, as if no time had passed and everything with them was just perfectly fine. "I'm drunk," Amy said. "Come get me." Amy ordered. She'd gotten used to be a bitch. Karma wanted her that way so she was starting to like it.

"Excuse me?" Reagan asked, both surprised and insulted but at the same time a whole lot of turned on.

"Shit," Amy breathed. "Please?" She asked. Even drunk she knew that wasn't right.

"Where are you?" Reagan sighed. Of course she'd get Amy. If she didn't who the fuck would?! Reagan couldn't take the guilt of that. She already had enough guilt.

Amy slurred out her location. Reagan was surprised to hear that Amy was so close to a place where people should be there for her. "Don't move," Reagan ordered. Leaving her own office she shot Ward an exacerbated look. "Amy," she said as she passed him. Ward knew a little but not enough. All he knew was that his crush on Amy had certainly been unrequited and that stung.

Amy waited in a metal chair outside of the bar. When Reagan showed up Amy didn't even recognize her at first because Reagan rarely drove a car instead of a bike.

"Get in," Reagan said, standing up and out of her car and taking her shades off briefly.

Amy got up and straightened herself. Then she stumbled off the walk and to the car. She pulled the door open awkwardly and threw herself inside.

"This is a surprise," Reagan said. Her car was still running but the doors were shut now and they were both inside. "What's up?"

"I'm an idiot. I'm always an idiot." Amy said.

"Not true," Reagan fought. Amy was complicated but she wasn't an idiot. "Idiots don't become lawyers."

"Some do," Amy was sure.

"Okay, most lawyers AREN'T idiots," Reagan rephrased.

"Why do you keep talking about lawyers?!" Amy didn't want to talk about that.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Why didn't you want me?" Amy asked, suddenly sure that she needed to. Perhaps it was the alcohol or the day she'd had. Perhaps it was just that things with Karma actually had given her a bit of strength.

"I _**always**_ wanted you," Reagan said. And that was her problem. It didn't seem like Amy wanted her back.

"What?" Amy asked, sobering up for a second.

"I wanted you so much it made me scream," Reagan growled.

Why they were having this talk months too late and in the parking lot of some stupid bar in the middle of the day was beyond Reagan. It was just like her life to just not line-up. Reagan had been dating someone for a while now since Amy. Of course _**now**_ Amy would talk and let Reagan know what was wrong with their relationship. IT WAS TOO LATE NOW?! Reagan wanted to scream.

"gaa-AHHH!" Reagan growled and her growl turned into a laugh. "You thought I didn't want you?!" The thought had never EVER crossed Reagan's mind. She thought she was obvious.

"I guess," Amy realized.

Her brain was so far from where people assumed it was usually…

Maybe that's why things were so complicated with Karma…

"That-" Reagan bit her tongue. "That wasn't the truth," she settled, taking Amy's hand and squeezing it. "Okay?" She asked, needing Amy to at the very least know that.

"I'm an idiot," Amy realized again.

"No," Reagan laughed, pulling Amy in and hugging her. "You're just confused." It was too easy to forgive a Raudenfeld, especially a cute one like Amy.

They could've been something… That's all either of them could think.

That ship, for now, had sailed.

"Where am I taking you?" Reagan asked. She didn't want to stop holding her but she knew it wasn't healthy to spend time with Amy now.

"Home," Amy said.

"Okay," Reagan said, using one of her hands to steer the wheel while Amy kept herself laying on her and holding her for possibly the very last time.

Halfway there Amy was sure she hated herself.

"I loved you," Amy said, when she knew they were nearing her house.

"I know," Reagan answered. But nothing could change how they ended and where Amy went. Amy knew Reagan couldn't stand Harvey, Ashcroft, and Booker. Just like Reagan knew that Amy never really understood her. "I loved you too," she said, kissing Amy's hair. She pulled up to Amy's house and parked out front. "Do you need me to help you?" Reagan asked.

She was talking about the walk inside but Amy heard her and wished she was talking about helping her with her entire fucked-up life.

"No, I'm good," Amy lied. "Thanks for getting me," she said, pushing up off of Reagan and looking at her closely. She scanned Reagan's lips and knew she wanted to kiss them.

"Anytime," Reagan lied, noticing how Amy was staring. It wasn't a good thing. She shouldn't be where she was. They shouldn't be alone and close in her car.

Amy was drunk and horny. She took one more look at Reagan's lips and fell into them. She kissed her, remembered her, wanted her again despite it all.

"Ooookaaaay," Reagan said, pushing her off though she wanted her. "You, my friend, are drunk," Reagan laughed at the irony of everything. "And you should go inside."

"Boooo," Amy said. She knew she was lucky not to get yelled at or hit. She had to at least try. She'd been dreaming about those lips before Karma. And for a long time. Too long.

"Goodbye Amy," Reagan said, watching as Amy walked up the grass to her house.

"Bye," Amy said, letting her head fall and her eyes turn.

She knew it was probably their end. But it felt healthier now… To have a real end.

Reagan watched her go and clenched her jaw and her hands over her car door as she did. She was an idiot herself not to think that maybe Amy really didn't understand what she wanted from her. Amy had been younger than, so inexperienced.

Reagan instantly felt responsible for all the pain that both of them had to feel.

She tucked herself back into her car and sped off.

Amy fell inside and rest on her shut door.

"Oh look who it is," Lauren said, seeing her. "Come to beg for my forgiveness?" Lauren asked.

"Pretty much," Amy scoffed. Her day had been nothing but complicated from the time she got to work to the time she came home just now. She dropped her bag and crawled over to Lauren on the couch and hugged her. "I'm sorry," she said, squeezing her tight.

"Yeah, I know," Lauren bit. She knew Amy needed her and wanted her to help her. "I know," she smiled, holding her back.


	8. Chapter 8

*mention of anthony/theo in this*

*this one is short*

*i know theo's name is actually anthony on faking it. i just like the name theo.*

*about the public flirtation: for the most part they are being pretty sly about what's happening physically. there are instances where people see things and just know or just assume what's happening but things happening beneath tables and things like that are definitely not being seen by others (in other words: the judge and jury didn't see amy touch karma that way hahaha no one saw that but it happened). also, in the states having an affair is very commonplace. people even have open marriages here where affairs are more normal and expected and encouraged. i'm not saying EVERYONE HERE is for that (that would be far from the truth), i'm just saying it's more commonplace and less shocking here for people to be having affairs. think of it as libertarianism haha like: "as long as you leave me and my stuff alone i have no problem with you doing whatever the hell you want and I'll look the other way because it's none of my business and I don't really know you so..." with these characters even liam is hoping for karma to have an affair so that he can just get out of his marriage guilt-free. he knows he's not good for karma. by now divorce is already a sure thing. he's not bothered by the prospect of karma and amy having sex. he's bothered that karma would be having sex with someone who isn't him and that it would be better sex and that would make her think of him as a complete waste of time hahahaha _THAT_ bothers him hahaha but that's jealousy, and envy, it's not love* *he doesn't want anyone having more fun than him, he'd rather be having sex with amy basically. anyway, not sure if that helped to explain it at all? just know that the public sex isn't being noticed by the public. a kiss in a bar? yes, very noticeable if heads are turned. but hands under tables? that's pretty secret. i like to think of amy torturing karma that way and vice versa.*

 **Chapter 8**

 **Birds of a Feather**

At night, at home, once Amy had sobered up a little and Lauren had decided not to be angry with her, Amy shared with Lauren a little bit more about the circumstances surrounding her behavior as of late.

"You are seriously gross," Lauren said. She couldn't stop thinking about it. Amy had actually sexually assaulted Karma. And in a court of law! While a judge presided! _**WHO DOES THAT?!**_ Lauren thought. Her mind screamed. And she had to quell the sudden unstoppable heat she felt just thinking about these things.

"I know," Amy whined feeling pitiful. She could pretty much hear Lauren's thoughts. And she agreed. Yes. She was gross. Yes. But… All humans are gross. Let's be honest. And Amy knew that too. She was always aware.

"And she actually did that in the bar? I can't." Lauren was upset, really she was. But mostly she was upset that even Karma and Amy were being more open about their fling than she herself was being with stupid-ass Theo.

"I know," Amy whined more. She wasn't telling Lauren so that she could feel more shame. Amy just wanted advice. And Lauren was the best at that. She always helped.

"Well," Lauren sighed. It was overwhelming news. "It doesn't look like you have much of a choice," Lauren decided. She was trying to let it roll off of her shoulders. Amy was finally getting it on with someone again and that was good, really it was. At least, Lauren thought so. No matter how unhealthy.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked nervously.

"You like her right?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah," Amy said.

"And she obviously likes you," Lauren stressed, thinking of how hot that must've been for Karma. And how hot it must've been the past few days for Amy and her new boss.

"You think?" Amy asked, as usual, a bit oblivious.

"Oh yeah," Lauren was sure of that. No one would let _**ANYONE**_ do those things if they didn't want them to happen. Even now just thinking about it Lauren had to pull her mind from Theo and what she herself would do if Theo ever had the balls to try what Amy tried under that table in that courtroom with all of those people around.

Lauren shut her eyes and tried her best not to smile. She hadn't told Amy much about it but things with Theo were getting intense too, secret though. If Lauren didn't know any better she'd say the term 'HATE SEX' was surprisingly fitting for her new relationship with her direct competition. But Lauren knew well that there was no such thing as 'hate sex.' At least, not in her sexual universe. Other people probably did have hate sex but Lauren knew she didn't hate Theo, not in the least. She thought he was stupid and mean and an undeserving object of her desire, but still… She didn't hate him.

"What was that?" Amy asked, noticing the swift change in Lauren's mood.

"What?" Lauren snapped, waking up to reality and looking over at her sister who was still somewhat hogging her whole body in order to comfort herself.

"What were you thinking just then. You don't like… Have a thing for her do you?"

"What?! WHo?! Karma?! EW. No."

"Then what the hell was that? I mean, I was drunk before but I'm sober now and you were just obviously turned on."

Lauren tried to push her sister off of her but Amy squeezed her so she couldn't move. All the while she was watching her.

"Let me go," Lauren urged.

"Fine. Don't tell me," Amy said, pushing herself off of her and getting up. Why should she share her whole life with Lauren if Lauren wasn't going to share shit with her in return.

"Amy-"

"No." Amy said, stopping briefly as she was walking away. She turned to face Lauren. "I tell you everything. And I forget," she paused, upset with her.

"What?"

"Do you even want to be close with me?" Amy asked. "You got me this job, supposedly to help me, but you never tell me what's going on with you. You could be having all kinds of problems and I would've even know."

"Amy…" Lauren never knew how to react when conversations like this one came up. She really did love Amy, she really did. But Lauren never liked when the focus was on her own problems. It was bad enough that she knew about her own flaws. Someone else knowing too? That just wasn't fun. "Amy stop." Lauren ordered. Amy had been trying to walk away. "I was thinking about Theo. Okay?"

"Theo?" Amy turned back and walked to the couch. "Well… That's news…" Amy said, sitting down and taking Lauren's hand softly into her own.

"Yeah. I know. I hate him, right?"

"Yeah, I mean… I thought…"

"Turns out I just want to fuck him." Lauren sighed. It was a horrible thing to know but in Lauren's mind, Amy was right. It wasn't fair for Amy to share and Lauren to keep it all in all the time. Friends shared. That's what friends did, right? And that's what they were right? Friends? Lauren let out a sigh. "So, we're a lot more alike than you'd think."

"I don't hate Karma," Amy corrected.

"Shhhh," Lauren said, pulling Amy's wrist and forcing Amy to hug her. "I don't hate Theo," she said, squeezing Amy in tight all awkward on the couch. "I'm just a fucking idiot."

"We're both idiots," Amy said, falling into the hug and loving it. She was grateful for the information. Every so often she got the feeling that Lauren was just humoring her or just enjoying how much Amy trusted her. But then stuff like this would happen and Amy'd know that she was loved too. "What are we gonna do?" Amy asked after a few empty beats.

"Fight back." Lauren said. "In a situation like this? Sex always wins."

They'd play. They'd both play.


	9. Chapter 9

_*hmm, not sure how this flows but this is my attempt to get back into this story after a full week away*_

 _*oh yeah, i'm sure liam and karma have a prenuptial agreement and all that but i like to think that liam blames himself for the marriage falling apart since karma literally turned herself into a lawyer just to please him*_

 _*plus, technically, liam has cheated 3 times over in this universe and the first time he was caught it was in the office and with his secretary. there's nothing worse than that and he's had more affairs since, so…*_

 _*amy and lauren are an excellent ship tbh. cooperfeld is hot in all forms. i love writing them and it would be SO EASY to write them that way in this fic but i am really just making this a karmy cat-mouse fic for now*_

 **Chapter 9**

 _ **No Harm No Foul**_

It was around 2am when Karma felt her phone buzz beneath her body. She'd been reading a trashy romance novel with much throbbing and bulging before she relieved herself and shamelessly fell to sleep. That novel and her subsequent climax were the only things that could calm Karma down after all that had gone on with Amy throughout the day. There was no harm in it. But Karma'd be lying if she said she hadn't imagined Amy the whole time her eyes were closed nearing the end when her vibrator shook in her hand from the pressure of her own throbbing sex.

Alone in her bed where she slept across the hall from her soon to be ex on most nights, Karma was well aware of her sorry state when she had wandered off to sleep.

Now waking though? She had no time to remember herself.

There was no time to check the number. Important calls came in at all times. Karma answered the phone and cleared her throat, "Hello?"

"Hi," Amy said, in the most suggestive way she possibly could.

"Fuck," Karma sighed, her hormones off the charts. "Of course. I should've known it'd be you." Amy could hear the attitude fuming off of her new toy.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked like a tease.

"Well," Karma said, feeling peeved. "I was finally sleeping but now I'm not. Thanks."

"Awww," Amy cooed. "I'm real sorry about that, really I am." She was full of shit. She was far from sorry. And this call was completely Lauren's idea. A good idea too. It was delicious.

Amy was on her bed in her own room with her door rightly locked and she was thinking of Karma Ashcroft that boss of hers and how steamy she must seem right now, in person, whereever she actually was.

"Bullshit," Karma sighed, resting back on her pillows. "What's up?" She asked.

"I dunno," Amy sighed. "I was just at home and I ran into Reagan after you left. I sorta fucked up I guess. I kissed her."

"What?" Karma wasn't prepared for that. Karma didn't want to be thinking of actually having competition when it came to Amy. Karma wanted Amy all to herself.

"Yeah," Amy sighed. She was pretending to feel worse about it than she actually did. In actuality she knew it was wrong but that she had no regrets. To Karma though Amy was pretending to be a bit wracked with guilt. "She was just. I dunno. I guess I assumed things about us."

"Us?" Karma asked.

"Her and I," Amy corrected, noticing Karma's thoughts beneath the surface. She tried not to let Karma's hidden thoughts excite her. "Anyway… Then I got home and I started wishing I had someone to talk to about all that."

"And you called me?" Karma asked, her heart jumping in her chest. She was waiting for the catch. This was all a bit dramatic and unpredictable. It wasn't Amy. It was but it wasn't. Even Karma recognized. Things with Amy had been harder to figure out because of all of the games.

"I was thinking about you," Amy said point-blank. At her own house, in her own bed, Amy lay back on her pillows and sighed again. She wanted Karma to be imagining her. "I mean… You obviously want me," Amy said.

"Wow!" Karma nearly yelled, surprised by how frank Amy was being. She calmed once she realized that Liam may have heard her. "Are you drunk?!" Karma asked. She was instantly torn between being pissed and being turned on. Granted she felt both emotions strongly.

Karma didn't like being thought of as this desperate person who was throwing herself at Amy. Maybe she was that person but maybe no one wants to think about themselves like that.

Karma ran her hand through her hair and tried to think of what to do. This wasn't something she expected. Not in the least. Amy was playing with her. Openly.

 _ **What in the world have I created?!**_ Karma thought.

"Is it even a lie?" Amy asked, baiting her.

"Amy," Karma sighed. "I know what you're doing," she smiled to herself.

"Oh really?" Amy asked. She pictured Karma in her room sighing and smiling like she obviously was. "What are you wearing?" Amy teased. If Karma knew then she knew it was the game, all the game.

"Fuck you," Karma spat.

"Come on, don't be like that. You're the one who wanted to play."

Karma paused on the other side of the line. Amy was right.

"Fuck," Karma cursed again.

"You know, you really do say that an awful lot." And it was hot every fucking time. But Amy wasn't about to tell Karma how weak it made her when she swore. She wasn't about to tell her how attractive Karma was when she was put-out like that by her and frustrating her to no fucking end.

"So, what do you want me to say?" Karma sighed, upset with Amy for winning again.

On the other end of the line Amy smiled.

"Say you like it." Amy said. "Say you like it when I call you. At two am. After kissing my ex and stopping myself from touching myself alone in my room."

That was. Too much. Amy rolled her own eyes to try to keep from mentally berating herself.

Adding insult to injury she felt her hands struggle down as she push her own pants off of herself.

"Did all of that really happen?" Karma asked, her heart racing. Amy was really going for it. She wasn't even holding back. To Karma, that was unbelievably hot.

"Yup," Amy said, her breath was sorta heavy as it crossed the line into Karma's ear. Karma didn't know it was because Amy had begun to undress but she knew it had to do with her somehow, that air coming out of her. "Are you going to say it or what?" Amy asked, settling down and trying not to be mad.

"Fine, I like it," Karma confessed, waiting for a response.

She didn't love being woken up but if Amy's voice was at the other end of an alarm she'd be happy every time she sprung to life.

"And?" Amy asked, a bit of gravel in her voice.

"And what?" Karma wondered.

"What are you wearing?" Amy asked.

Karma laughed. "You're being really weird right now."

"Uh-uh," Amy stopped her, as serious as a heart-attack. "You don't get to be weird with me and then call me out for being weird. This is your game. I'm playing. Be fair."

"Ooookay," Karma sighed, her heart speeding up. Something about Amy like this excited her. And scared her if she was being honest. "I'm wearing lingerie," she said simply.

"What kind," Amy wondered, feeling as her own eyes darkened just thinking about Karma there obeying her in lingerie all hot and alone on her bed.

"It's not fancy," Karma said nervously.

"Come on," Amy nearly growled. "Play with me."

It was enough to set Karma off. Amy was the one now who sounded desperate.

"What are you wearing?" Karma asked, turning it around.

"Well," Amy said, looking down, playing along. "I was wearing pants a second ago but they seemed unnecessary."

"Really?"

"Really," Amy said.

"Hmm…" Karma teased. "Gee, ya know what?"

"What?" Amy played.

"My underwear are starting to feel unnecessary," she sighed, playing it up.

"Maybe you should get rid of them," Amy said.

"Maybe," Karma sighed. "I dunno."

"I think I'm gonna hang up now," Amy said.

The line went blank and Karma groaned and pounded her feet against her bed.

"BITCH!" She yelled, to no one in particular. Amy was waaaaay too good at turning her on.

Then her phone rang again and she knew it was Amy.

She tried to calm as she answered it.

"Are you going to play?" Amy asked, her own hand snaking down beneath her underwear and playing with her soft hair. "I'm turned on," she said. "And I'm touching myself." She meant business now. This was what she had meant all along.

"Amy," Karma warned.

"Are you playing or not?" Karma had seen that Amy would hang up. And Karma knew now that she wasn't the only sexy girl in Amy's life.

"Fine," Karma gulped, she was trying to calm but it was hard. She hadn't thought about it before but she should've locked her door. The thought of Liam walking in was unnerving.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked, hearing a change in her.

"My doors unlocked and Liam's home," Karma said.

"Don't you sleep in the same bed?"

"Ha!" Karma laughed. She noticed it too, Amy had gotten her to confess a truth about her life. It was serious eventhough it wasn't. And that scared Karma a bit. But she wanted Amy in her ear and on her line. "I wish you were here," Karma admitted. There were many nights she wished to torture her soon-to-be ex. Nothing would torture him more than Karma having her way with Amy right there in his soon-to-be ex-house.

"You're the one who wanted distance," Amy bit.

"Yeah, because you made me feel like shit," Karma said, being truthful too and bringing it down.

Amy pulled her hand out from between her legs and sat up.

"I- I didn't mean that." Karma said.

Amy was too confused to think up a response. She felt bad all of a sudden and it was hard to spring back from that.

"Are you still… I mean." Karma suddenly seemed too far away from her.

"Yeah," Amy sighed, collecting herself and laying back down. "Yeah," she was ready again to try and tease her. More than that, she was ready again to feel like Karma wanted her, which she obviously did. Letting go. Amy let her hand slide back down beneath her underwear and between her legs. Fingers sank between her soft lips where it was already far too wet since she'd been tortured all day by this woman who was wrapped-up with her on the phone. "I'm so wet," she sighed. "I can't even think about you without that happening." She was suddenly overwhelmingly thirsty. If Karma was with her she'd be kissing her now and she knew.

"Really?" Karma asked, a small crack in her voice. She wanted to touch herself too but she'd already done that today and she'd rather listen to Amy as her breath sped up at the sound of her intrigued voice.

"Yes," Amy panted, her fingers stroking her sex and exciting her as she stole her own breath.

"What do you want me to do?" Karma asked. "I'll do whatever you want." And she was so ready to. The only problem was distance.

"I wish you were here," Amy said, being truthful.

"What if I was?"

"I wish you were on me again," Amy said desperately, wishing it with the whole of herself as her fingers moved and worked their way into building her up. "Your smooth thighs rubbing soft on my cheeks," she remembered.

"What would you do if I was?" Karma felt herself growing hot and flushed. She felt her own breath escaping her quicker and louder than before as Amy breathed without caring into the phone while she touched herself finally.

"You know what I'd do," Amy panted, her fingers moving faster as she let out a small desperate gasp.

"Fuck," Karma said again. This time Amy really felt that _**fuck**_. Between her legs she was more than wet and throbbing for Karma, wishing it was Karma's tongue on her instead of her own stupid fingers.

"What do you want?" Amy asked, barely able to swallow since her mouth felt was so dry without Karma's tongue.

"I want to be the reason you're making those noises," Karma swallowed down her truths. She felt as her nipples were hard for no reason. And now hands present to grasp at them, no mouth present to suck. "I want to be touching you again like before." She confessed as Amy quickly panted. She remembered the diner and sitting next to her and feeling how wet she was, how delicious and easy. "I want to taste you Amy," Karma confessed.

Amy couldn't take it. It was too easy for Karma to get her there, even just with her voice. Her breathing stopped sudden and quick and she stroked herself a few quick times and felt as she came in her underwear on her bed with Karma's voice still sweet in her ear.

She made a high pitched but soft noise and Karma just knew.

"Good girl," Karma said, approving of it all. "I like when you call me." Amy could've called anyone but she didn't and Karma knew.

"Kinda had to," Amy said, still coming down. This was all a part of Lauren's plan. Well, sort of. The plan was to call Karma and tease her. This would have to do. Plus, it was Karma's rule that they couldn't touch. So what would Karma do tomorrow after this?

Amy felt her body as it tried it's best to settle.

"Thanks for waking me up," Karma laughed lightly. She loved thinking of Amy touching herself for her. It made her weak again and far too horny. It was like the book hadn't happened and her own session with her little sex toy, that was nothing, definitely not near enough.

"Don't get used to it," Amy teased, stopping Karma in her tracks.

"Why not?" Karma asked, nervous.

"You just want to play games," Amy said. "I told you before. That's not me."

"Amy?"

"I better go," Amy said. She was trying to sound sad. She knew it would eat at Karma and keep her up for the rest of the night.

"Amy-"

Amy hung up the phone and lay in her bed.

"What am I doing?" Amy asked her empty room. She knew that Karma was at home feeling like an ass. She knew that she'd done that.

When her phone rang again she didn't answer. Karma left a message.

"We don't have to play games." Karma said. And that was all that she said.

After the message played, she listened to it twice before hanging up her phone and going quickly to sleep.

The morning would be more games. This time though, it was Amy who wanted to play. Lauren had convinced her that she had to play if she wanted to win. So she'd play. She wasn't about to lose again, not after Reagan.


	10. Chapter 10

_*nah, i never have a beta. don't have time, don't care enough to polish. i just write what i like to and i post because other people apparently like it sometimes too. i'm sure it would all be a lot better with a beta but i just don't have time for that, nor would i want to inflict my writing upon someone else constantly (even if they ask me too). i am long-winded and impatient. i just want to write and have it out of me tbh. i don't want to think about it. i'm definitely not going for perfection in any way shape or form. that's never been my goal.*_

 _*it cracks me up that I was trying to keep this one fun but I've already turned it angsty. someone slap me please. i have no chill.*_

 **Chapter 10**

 _ **Fire Alarm**_

 **Part I**

While Amy was fast asleep in her bed Karma spent most of the night wondering how she could fix things with her. Sleepy and displeased, Karma shuffled to work early after putting herself together the best she could. She knew she probably wouldn't need to be in court on Friday so that helped upon waking. But she couldn't shake her fears about things with Amy. What if Amy really was fixing to leave her for Reagan? And what if it was all because of these messed up games she had started. She tried to flashback to that very first time. She tried to go back to that carefree moment when she just started to tell Amy what to do. She could go back and watch it but she couldn't for the life of her find what had gotten into her that day.

And she was mad at herself. Amy was obviously hurt by her. She said as much over the phone.

Meanwhile, Amy was waking and getting ready side-by-side with Lauren Cooper in their joint bathroom. She'd already taken a shower and dried her hair. Lauren naturally had woken before her and done the same.

Together, while music played, they went over what had happened in their private rooms the night before. Lauren's call with Theo had gone over way better than Amy's call with Karma.

"I worked him up and I just hung up. It was so perfect!"

"Why are you so good at this shit?" Amy asked. In her own eyes she had pretty much failed her mission. Their goal had obviously been to taunt and not do whatever it was that she did.

"Never mind that, how'd your call go? I was going to ask you but you were still on the phone after I was finished and I didn't want to make you mess up or anything."

 _ **Or anything…**_ Amy thought. It was a very good thing she had locked her door. The last thing she needed was her step-sister walking in on her with her eyes closed and her pants off and her hand where it should NOT have been given the person lingering on the other end of that phone. Amy pictured that image and quickly shook it away. Lauren would not approve.

"It was okay," Amy lied, running a hand through her hair to try and distract Lauren and herself from her truths.

"Do you think you got to her?" Lauren asked, staring at her face through the mirror to try and read her.

"Oh yeah," Amy covered. "Definitely." She scrunched her wavy hair, adoring it. Lauren had just fixed it up for her and she already looked hot.

"Good," Lauren said. "Now we can move onto phase 2."

"Which is?"

"Fire alarm," Lauren said. She was fixing her own hair now.

"I swear, you always sound like a crazy person," Amy laughed.

"What do fire alarms do?" Lauren asked, just to prove a point.

"Warn of a fire?" Amy teased.

"Ehhhhhh!" Lauren made an obnoxious failed beep noise. "They get everybody looking and they make people panic," Lauren said. "And that's exactly what we're going to do today."

"How?" Amy asked, already feeling a bit defeated but a tad amused.

"Easy," Lauren said. She had a plan already in place. They were going to dress intentionally sexy and play hard to get. Amy didn't know it yet but in less than an hour she'd be wearing a tight black dress that'd make Karma's jaw drop all the way to the floor from about a mile away.

 **Part II**

When Karma got to work she was early again. She kicked herself for not giving herself more time. She should've slept. She should've relaxed. She should've maybe figured that Amy was being over-dramatic and letting the depressing night-time just eat at her. No one was their best at 2am. That was just fact.

Karma had no knowledge of the fact that she'd been played.

Lauren pressed the button for their floor on the elevator.

"You ready?" She asked.

"I guess," Amy tried. She was already feeling guilty.

"Don't do that," Lauren said, pressing the red emergency button on the lift and watching as all the lights flashed on.

"What?!" Amy asked, nervously. She didn't like playing with machines.

"Don't pretend she didn't start this," Lauren said angrily. "You feel guilty I can see it. Don't feel guilty."

"Everything okay in there?" A man's voice came into the lift through a speaker. Lauren leaned in and pressed a button to speak.

"Yeah, we're fine, just having a necessary pep-talk."

"The emergency button is for emergencies," the man responded drolly. The truth was, people pressed that stupid button all the time and it was rarely for an emergency.

"I know." Lauren said, sarcastically, pressing the button again to let the lift move.

Amy stood quietly at Lauren's side. Lauren was right after all, Karma did start it and she was setting the rules. Right now Amy was in charge and she should revel in that. Somehow Amy was finding it hard though.

"You okay?" Lauren asked. Amy had been really quiet and they were almost to the top floor.

"Yeah," Amy lied.

"Just. Do what you want," Lauren relented, noticing how uncomfortable Amy seemed. She just wanted her happy, really. It was fun to have a partner in crime but if Amy wasn't up for it that'd be fine too and she really hoped Amy knew that already because words were too hard to come by these days.

When the elevator opened Karma was waiting on her door frame and hoping it'd be Amy. Theo was in the middle of the room hoping that it was Lauren too. Both their eyes lit up on the site they weren't exactly expecting.

No one really expects to see runway models when the elevator doors tend to part.

"Holy Gaga," Shane said, without meaning to. Every time Amy Raudenfeld came to work she looked about 400 times sexier than the time before and he was starting to feel the heat from her.

"Amy!" Karma said, catching her attention. "Come 'ere," she motioned nervously, trying to gain some composure and keep her mouth shut instead of hanging wide. Of course she had to pick a knock-out to set her sights on. Karma felt like such an idiot.

Amy just looked at her and scowled before turning the other way to follow Lauren into her office.

"Lauren!" Theo said, following them too.

"Stay close," Lauren said, taking Amy's wrist. "It's working." They got to Lauren's office and shut themselves inside.

A knock came on the door.

"Who is it?" They both asked, turning to look.

"I ah, it's Karma. I just, ah. I wanted to talk to Amy in my office. If that's alright."

Lauren smiled up at Amy with glee. "Fire alarm," she said, cocking her head. It really wasn't like Karma to be asking politely. Karma was the boss.

"I'll be there in a second," Amy spoke as monotone as she could. "What should I do," she whispered to Lauren in haste.

"Whatever you want," Lauren urged.

"What I want is simple. I just want to kiss her," Amy breathed, her heart pounding. Things always happened too fast once she reached the office floor. She longed for the boring days of just coming to work and doing a job. But she didn't long for a life void of Karma. So the toss-up was, in fact, this.

"Don't do that," Lauren said.

"Lauren? It's Theo."

"I'm in a meeting!" Lauren yelled.

"I know you're with Amy."

"Yeah." Lauren bit. "We're having a meeting." She turned to Amy. "Rude," she nearly yelled in hopes he would hear.

"I'll come back in a minute," he said awkwardly before walking away.

"I don't like these games," Amy was trying to get out of it.

"But _she_ likes them," Lauren reminded. "And _you_ like her."

"What if she doesn't though?" Amy asked.

"Come on, she has to," Lauren said. She'd only been playing the games for a day but they already felt worlds better than not playing the games at all. Plus, Theo was chasing her now, not like the other day when she jumped him without knowing why after being so very angry.

"Yeah… Maybe you're right," Amy said, realizing it again. "Thanks," she said. "I'll try again, see how it goes."

"That's my girl!" Lauren cheered.

As Amy left, Theo saw her go and nearly sprang into Lauren's space shutting the door behind himself and locking them both in.

Outside, Amy looked back at the shut door and over at Karma who was standing impatiently in her doorway.

When Karma noticed her she turned and went inside her office to avoid bothering her more. Amy noticed that she looked nervous, she took care to walk slow and try to embody the spirit she had planned in the elevator.

"Morning," Karma said nervously, once Amy was in her space and shutting her door.

"Hi," Amy said, placing herself down onto Karma's couch and laying back to hold the bridge of her nose like Karma had done on that very first day. Amy's dress hugged her body tight, it had no straps and barely made it mid-thigh but it was so tight she needent worry about it slipping or rising or showing off bits of her that were meant to be hidden. Plus she had tight black boyshort undies on anyway. There was no use being worried.

"Are you okay?" Karma asked. She knew she'd upset her. She knew she'd made a right mess.

"I dunno," Amy sighed, playing it up.

"Well, you look like sex," Karma confessed. "And last night was… Well… Last night," she was going to speak but Amy cut her off.

"Can we not talk about that now," she feigned a headache. "I had a hard time sleeping," she lied.

"Really?" Karma asked, feeling happy. "Me too-"

"Karma. Please." Amy cut her off again. Amy was acting like an asshole just like Karma had done that very first day.

"Oh," Karma sighed, noticing the change in her new friend. "Can I get you something?"

"A drink," Amy said. She wasn't really in need of one. And she didn't really have a headache.

She heard Karma rummaging and peeked a look at her noticing how stressed out she seemed. But also how pretty. Karma's hair tumbled down in front of her shoulders and her face as she poured a drink for her.

"I'm mad at you," Amy said, narrowing her eyes. This part was a little true.

"What?" Karma looked up, a bit of panic in her eyes as she gripped the crystal decanter of her own. She was ready and willing to serve.

Amy didn't say anything more. She just stared at the woman behind her desk who looked amazing by the morning light that was seeping through the curtain. She was doing a good job at making her expression unreadable and mainly displeased in a blank sorta way. It helped a lot that just seeing Karma made her ache. She felt her eyes twitch.

"Maybe we got ahead of ourselves," Amy said, rolling her eyes away painfully. All she truthfully wanted to do was stare at her.

"Maybe," Karma shrugged, pouring a drink and hoping for the best. She had a bit of hurt in her now. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't expecting as much. Truth be told, her mind was nowhere near where it could be. If Karma was playing the game she would know that Amy was just pretending to be angry with her.

Amy had to quell a smile. She knew it was all working.

"Here," Karma said, walking carefully to her and dipping down by her side to tilt the cup up to Amy's lips and serve her. She carefully used her finger to pull lightly on Amy's chin and lead Amy's lips to the cool clean glass.

Amy let herself be babied and moved like a doll. She let it happen and she loved every second. She watched Karma with open eyes as she swallowed a bit of that foul liquor down, shutting her eyes just to tease at her and feign pain. It was morning. Amy hated liquor in the morning but this sip was undeniably quenching. She felt a shock run through her body as Karma touched at her hair and moved it so that she could look on her face. Karma just had this way of getting Amy to think of sex and touching and kissing and wanting. Kneeling down beside her in her heels and her dress. Karma was serving her as if she were servant. Amy instantly loved this moment. She loved this day.

"Better?" Karma asked, once Amy had turned her face away and laid back down on the couch with closed eyes.

To Karma, Amy was this untouchable feast. This gentle thing, even in her upset and her anger.

"Why don't you want me to touch you?" Amy asked blankly. Reminding Karma again of her own stupid game.

"What?" Karma felt flustered and stood up. "Aaah, did you get my message last night?" She asked cheerily.

"Maybe," Amy played darkly. She knew not to allow a smile to grace her own lips. Seriousness was important just now.

"We don't have to play," Karma said. "It was foolish," Karma admitted, straightening up and becoming her old self again, an adult person who didn't play games. She sat back on her desk and embodied the woman she once was, strong and strict, an example to all.

"I dunno if you can stop," Amy said. The funniest thing about this talk was the reversal. Amy was the one playing. Karma had already given up.

"Tell me about Reagan," Karma said, finding a bit of anger in herself. They were at least talking now. This was good.

"What do you want to know?" Amy asked, swinging her legs off the couch and getting up and off of it. Her heels flew out effortlessly as she rose. Karma watched and felt a panic as Amy's heels hit the floor and Amy effortlessly sprung to approach her all dressed to kill with that stern face of her own that betrayed so little about her thoughts just now. Something had changed in Amy and it was obvious to Karma, it was all she could see and it confused her too much. It made Karma want her more.

Amy approached and leaned down close, making sure not to touch. She let her lips get close to Karma's ear and Karma held onto her with two hands instinctively. So easily breaking her own rules.

"Why did you kiss her?" Karma asked candidly. She felt cheated on somehow all of a sudden with Amy acting and looking the way that she did. "Did you see her this morning after we…" Her voice trailed off. The last thing Karma wanted was to get with another Liam.

"I wanted you and you left me. What was I supposed to do?" Amy asked, not answering her but implying something. She wanted to touch her so badly but they had an agreement and she wanted to bait her so bad. Her coldness was all an act.

"Why aren't you touching me?" Karma asked, suddenly aware of how hands-off Amy was being.

"You told me not to," Amy reminded, a bit of bite in her stare.

"I say a lot of stupid things," Karma sighed, her voice falling as her breath sped and rose in volume.

"Is that so?" Amy asked, a smile peeking through at long last. Karma noticed it and smiled back, her lips twitching with relief as she reached up to Amy's lips and touched them, watching as Amy shut her eyes and grabbed her wrist hard to stop her after finally being told that she could.

"I don't like you kissing other people," Karma said sadly, allowing Amy to control her with 2 hands. She felt her eyes becoming glossy. When Amy touched her, her whole world made sense. She had too much fear to be playing games. She didn't want games. She wanted Amy. Just Amy.

"I don't like you telling me what I can't do," Amy said, dipping forward and parting her lips to tease. She leaned in so close that Karma was ready for her, her mouth parted too and she welcomed Karma with her eyes only to stop her. Intentionally, Amy didn't fall all the way in. She stopped herself just to punish Karma for these games. She hovered dizzy before Karma and felt Karma's hand at her side ready to help her fall into her and kiss her while Karma's wrist remained trapped in her other hand. Knowing full well that she wasn't about to just give her a kiss, Amy pushed herself back and let out a heavy sigh, dropping Karma's hand. She knew it'd kill her just a little. She knew it and she needed that to occur.

"Wait," Karma said. "I need you. I didn't say that before."

Amy's attitude changed. She suddenly thought of something and stopped herself.

"I don't know if I can believe you," Amy said, stepping back from her. The truth was she wasn't sure if she was allowed now to just go for it and take her. What would Lauren do? She needed to know.

"Amy…"

"I need to think," Amy said, turning from Karma and walking out of her office to find Lauren.

The moment Amy turned away, Karma felt her heart drop in her chest as panic easily took hold of every piece of her.

Lauren had been right. Her plan had worked. It was just like a fire alarm.


	11. Chapter 11

*sorry this story got a little confusing. i stepped away for a long time and didn't reread or anything when i started up writing again. for me i am always in a mood to write angst. and that's the problem with me trying to write a story like this. this story should be more about fun and not wallowing hahahaha so yeah that's definitely me being me*

*basically what happened in the last chapter is that amy pretended to be cold and hurt by karma. she was only a little hurt by karma (because of the games) but she was playing it up a lot to get karma in a place where she would be the powerless one. even in the last scene amy is just pretending to be upset so she can go ask lauren what she should do*

 **Chapter 11**

 _ **Players Gonna Play**_

 **Part I**

Amy listened to her high heels clicking as she power-walked the distance between Karma's office and Lauren's, her stride lengthening along with her determination to get some solid advice. She didn't think for a second that maybe Lauren had caved. But when she flung the door open and stood there and stared at the scene before her she felt the air leave her body as she scoffed.

"Jezus," she said, angrily. Theo was down to his tighty-whiteys and Lauren had furry handcuffs on his wrists as she straddled him in a chair and writhed ontop of him upright in only her fancy matching lace underwear and bra.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" Lauren yelled as she saw. Amy shut it fast.

"YOU SHOULD PROBABLY LOCK THAT!" She advised on the other side, shutting herself away from whatever the hell that was. She wasn't about to talk to Lauren about how much bullshit it was. They were both supposed to be holding out, with hands off, playing it cold.

"Amy?" Karma was behind her with glossy eyes and a sort of thirst in her.

"Take me home," Amy said, turning to ask her.

"Sure," Karma said, standing straight. "Lemme just get my bag."

Amy stood in the front of the office and watched all the talking and all the work. She wasn't a part of that. Not yet. That should sting but it didn't.

She wanted to make sense of them. She wanted to at least know she wasn't just some sport for Karma. She wanted to be more.

"Come on," Karma said, taking Amy's hand and leading her to the elevator. They got in and Karma clicked the button to close the door. She didn't want anyone else getting in.

Overwhelmed, Amy laid back on the wall and held herself up with both of her hands on the railing behind her upper-thighs. She shut her eyes and let out a sigh.

Then she heard and felt as Karma moved forward and clicked the emergency button, stopping the car.

Karma was sick of the games. She had this terrible feeling she'd hurt Amy and she hated it, it stung at her eyes.

Amy had no time to fight. Karma pressed her body to her, grabbed her face, and kissed her.

"Stop fighting me," she said breathless as she pulled Amy in again and tasted her sweet tongue in her mouth and nearly purred. "Thank you," she said, pulling back and resting her forehead on Amy's shoulder.

"You again?" A man's voice came in on the speaker.

"Not my fault." Amy yelled. She hadn't pressed the speaker though so the man hadn't heard, only Karma.

"Will you talk to me please?" Karma asked, clinging to her. She had her body on Amy's and it felt so good she wasn't about to move.

"The elevator is for everyone," the man sang.

"Fine," Karma sighed, moving off of Amy and clicking the button. Once the lift started moving again she pressed her body to Amy's again and rest on her. She felt it as Amy hugged her and rest her lips on her forehead and breathed her in.

"I'm sorry," Amy said as she held her.

The door opened two floors below theirs and three people got in. Amy tightened her grip on Karma so that she'd stay and hide. A lady looked back at them with questioning eyes.

"She's fine," Amy said, holding her. It was none of their business.

When the lady turned away Amy tucked her other arm around Karma too and moved her lips to kiss the forehead she was already touching. She pulled her in as close as she could and covered her in adoration and protection.

The lift moved down and down. The hug felt medicinal.

Amy wondered where they were going and how it would end.

 **Part II**

When the elevator stopped and everyone got out Amy let go of Karma and but she kept her hold on Karma's hand. Karma turned and walked out first, guiding Amy along.

For a second it felt normal again like it wasn't so unpredictable between them at all. It was just them for a second and it felt right and they both knew.

They waited in silence at the valet.

"I need you to tell me about Reagan. I need to know," was all Karma could say. That talk upstairs had worried her. Amy had made it sound like they'd done more than just kiss. And why was she dressed like she was? What had happened? Did Lauren and her go out somewhere? Were they dressed for night and unable to go home? They looked so fresh and obviously sexy and it all confused Karma.

Her car came and they got inside.

Amy sat still while Karma sped away from the office.

"Your house or mine?" She asked.

"Yours," Amy said with a clear decisiveness. She wanted to see Karma's world and be inside of it. Every second with her was exciting somehow.

 **Part III**

Karma's house was nothing like Amy imagined. First off it was huge. To call it a house was an insult to whatever it was.

Karma pulled the car between two fences and a gate closed them both in. Then the land began, it sprawled out on all sides gated all around with bushes and trees lining the strong black iron fence.

Amy gulped as the car ran down the clear white path toward the large abode where Karma apparently lived.

"You live here?"

"For now," Karma sighed. She didn't like that she was still living there. She'd started taking day trips to a hotel nearby because no amount of space could please her where Liam was involved, she just couldn't get far enough away, not even in a house of this size.

The garage automatically opened as they approached it and Karma pulled right in and parked. The door shut behind them and Karma got out.

Amy felt herself trapped in Karma's world. She felt the tides changing. Again she felt small.

"Here," Karma said, opening her door and offering Amy her hand.

"This place is…" It was dark in the garage, sorta creepy, but very clean. Amy was still thinking about the house though, the mansion.

"Come on," Karma urged. She didn't want to talk about her dumb house she'd soon be leaving. She knew the divorce would change everything. And she was done with this house. What was the point of a huge beautiful house if it didn't hold even one beautiful relationship inside.

Amy felt as Karma led her through halls and rooms, she felt herself falling back into her normal roll. In the courtroom she was good at working for someone else but in someone else's home? She had no choice but to be herself again.

"It's so clean," Amy said. They'd passed several rooms now. All of them were seemingly untouched and fully furnished.

"We have maids," Karma said. "They're off on Fridays but Liam and I rarely entertain here anymore so they're basically just dusting all the untouched surfaces when they come on."

"Oh," Amy said, following still as Karma led her up the stairs and down another hall. "Where are you taking me?" Amy asked. Karma stopped and looked back at her.

"My room," she said. But her expression wasn't happy or sad. It was somewhere inbetween, somewhere stormy.

Amy kept quiet and tried to regain a bit of her facade but it was pointless, this was Karma's space, she was going to lose if the game was played here.

"Here," Karma said, opening her door and pulling Amy inside to the bed and sitting her down.

"Where does Liam sleep?" Amy asked.

Karma hated the mention of that name. "His room's across the hall. We used to sleep together in the big room upstairs but we both hate that room now. Too many memories."

"Bad?" Amy asked, looking up at her and wishing to know.

"Not all bad," Karma seemed shaken. She didn't like feeling weak and Amy had gotten her to a place that scared her so she was trying to build herself back up without losing her and that was actually pretty hard.

"We didn't have to come here," Amy said. She didn't know how much Karma hated it. How could she?

"Well," Karma bit. "We are here." There was no taking that back.

Karma opened the top drawer on her nightstand and pulled two thin leather straps out that looked to Amy like maybe they were for binding up books.

"Lay back," Karma said, taking Amy's wrists in her hands and moving over her.

Amy was too slow to realize. Her wrists were already being bound by thin leather, and so gentle, by the time she understood.

"Whoa," Amy said. "Hey, I dunno if-"

"Shhhhh," Karma urged sweetly. She leaned down and kissed her while Amy's wrists were still in her hands. "It'll be fine," she guaranteed, her eyes were shaky though and Amy was frightened. She'd never been bound before. At least, not for a purpose like the one she was assuming this was for.

Karma was quiet and soft as she finished tying Amy's wrists to the frame of her bed.

"I wasn't going to leave," Amy said nervously.

"I know," Karma smiled down at her, feeling peace for the first time in her day and letting out a heavy sigh.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked. Even though she felt prisoner, she worried for her, she cared.

Karma loved her for that.

"I'm fine," Karma urged. Her smile lit up her face.

Then she turned to her drawer again and took something out. Amy couldn't see what it was.

Karma dipped down and pushed her shoes off.

"It's a little hot in here, isn't it?" Karma asked.

She stood up and turned around. Amy watched as Karma unzipped her dress and let it fall down off of her. Karma crossed the room and opened a drawer.

Amy stared and felt her heart speeding as Karma took her bra off and pulled a silky slip-like negligee out of her drawer and throwing it over herself with ease.

Amy started to squirm. She was already nervous about not having control. But Karma wanted it this way. The panic was good. The terror, slight, was a bit of honey for her and she'd hoped Amy would play with her, she'd really hoped.

"Now," Karma turned. "We're gonna play a little game."

"Wha-"

"Shhhhh," she said, shutting her eyes. Amy realized now that Karma had a little toy in her hand and Amy knew what that little toy could do.

"Oh God," she said once she realized it. Her eyes widened and Karma saw and felt pleasure.

"Baby," Karma smiled, loving that sight of that perfectly unnecessary fear in Amy. "I wouldn't hurt you," She reassured, crawling up the bed and using a hand to wipe Amy's hair away from her forehead while she spoke down to her. "I just need to know where we're at. You can understand that, right?"

Amy nodded her head. Karma was speaking so lovingly. It was a lot like the day before at the bar only better. Amy was scared but she also wanted to see what this was about. What was Karma going to do?

That thought alone was worth the whole ordeal.

Still, a back-up plan lay just off in the distance. Amy had strong legs and Karma hadn't tied those yet so there was no need to fear quite yet. She was confident in her ability to buck Karma off of her, should need be. But still, she was feeling a victim somehow. And she was torn between fear and excitement.

To try and calm herself, Amy scanned the room. How had she gotten here? How had they gotten here? Not this place really but this situation. It all stunted her.

"I know this is odd," Karma said, snuggling up to Amy's side and taking a lock of Amy's hair in her fingers to twirl it and feel her. "I've told you before, none of this is really like me."

"I'm starting to doubt that," Amy breathed nervously, she was trying to keep still. "You tied me up like you've done this before." She was sick of the lies and wondering how many Karma had told her. It made it easier for her to find and choose words.

"I wouldn't lie to you," Karma said, seeming stern and sort of upset. "I told you. I need to know more about you. This isn't me. I've been married for years. You know all about that, right?"

"A little," Amy squeaked, the uncertainty was getting to her. "We're not exactly best friends." She was scared to say anything now. Her situation made her instantly vulnerable.

"True," Karma sighed. She was saying the wrong things. "Shit," she said, getting up off the bed and pacing the floor. "Fine, you win," she relented. "What do you want to know."

"What do I need to know?" Amy asked, watching as Karma moved about the room to fetch something else from a drawer. This time it was booze. Amy shut her eyes to try and relax. When she shut them though she saw that vision of Lauren on Theo from the office. That was much like this.

"I dunno," Karma almost squeaked. "This is all new. As I said." She was stressing out. It was supposed to be easy.

"Why'd you tie me up?" Amy asked, her eyes springing open.

"Why not?" Karma cocked a smile. She opened the bottle of jack up and drank from it straight before gasping for air. "Next question," she said anxiously, wiping her mouth with her other hand and looking about ready to pounce.

Amy stared at her and smiled a toothy open-mouth smile that betrayed a keen awareness of the new game and how it had instantly changed.

"Are you going to take a shot every time I ask you something?" Amy wanted to know and this was the best of all tests.

Karma was taking delight in the drinking and Amy noticed that.

"No," Karma lied, taking the bottle to her lips again and drinking a fair gulp straight down. She cocked her head back for show and when she gasped for air she seemed put out and Amy liked that, it calmed her and made her feel safe.

"You look amazing right now," Amy noticed. She wanted to touch her and that's all she could think all of a sudden.

"That wasn't a question," Karma said, taking the bottle to her lips and drinking from it anyway while shaking her head.

"Can I have some?" Amy asked. She wanted her lips where Karma's lips had just been. She wanted to taste like her and feel her close.

"Fine," Karma said. She was upset that Amy hadn't started in with the lifetime of questions Karma knew she'd been dying to ask. She walked two bare-steps to Amy and fell onto her knees, raising the bottle and spilling some on her down-comforter near Amy's eyes. "Whoopsie…" She breathed, staring over at her and feeling trapped in those beautiful eyes.

"Why do you drink so much?" Amy asked, rather serious.

"You're the one begging for it," Karma teased.

"Uh!" Amy scoffed. "Right-" She moved to speak but Karma covered her mouth with her hand, stopping her from being able to. She was so close to Amy's face now. Amy fought to free her hands and fight back, but then she remembered that her hands were tied so she tightened her eyes to scowl at the woman who'd trapped her.

"Shut up," Karma ordered. Her own eyes moved between Amy's and the hand she'd placed on her mouth. "I'll give you some," she said. "But I need you to start asking me questions because I can't just tell you things okay? That's not how we're going to do this," she made sure.

Karma raised an eyebrow in threat and stared at Amy's eyes to make sure she had heard all of her words.

The problem was, Amy had asked a question and this is what happened.

"Open," Karma said after wiping her hand across Amy's face and hearing Amy breathe.

Amy rolled her eyes at her and noticed Karma watching her.

Karma had been ready to pour some but now she wasn't so sure Amy deserved it so she paused.

"Are you going to be grateful?" She asked, holding the bottle off just a bit to remind Amy that she didn't have to be nice and give her any.

Amy pouted and twitched before settling down and nodding that she would obey.

"Open," Karma said, bringing the bottle close again.

The second Amy obeyed Karma poured too much on purpose. Amy swallowed hard and then she began to cough.

"What the hell, Karma?!" Amy choked out after coughing.

"Your turn," Karma said, not caring.

"Why. Do you drink. Too much." Amy bit between breaths.

"My life is sort of a mess right now," Karma needed to shake that question off. She took the bottle to her lips and drank from it before standing up and deciding that she actually wanted to be on top of Amy right now. She approached and crawled over her until she was sitting over her center and looking down at her. "Open," she said.

Amy did and Karma took care this time, holding a hand to Amy's mouth and tilting the bottle slowly with her other hand to keep her from choking.

Amy gulped, gratefully now, and fought for air. Karma dipped down and kissed her, tasting the sweetness of her tongue and the delicious response of Amy's subsequent _**mmm.**_

"You taste good," Karma said, hating to leave her. Amy fought to move up and kiss her again but she was stuck and Karma smiled down on her. She liked that Amy couldn't play.

"Did you like it when I touched you in court?" Amy asked. It was obvious now that Karma was just trying to piss Amy off. Obvious and working.

"Not fair," Karma said, taking the bottle to her lips and drinking a bit more. She was beginning to feel dizzy atop Amy. She clutched at the top of Amy's dress to keep herself from falling back. "Of course I liked it. You're here aren't you?" She asked, losing her strength and falling into her normal self just a bit.

"Yup," Amy said, staring up at Karma and wishing she could run her hands up her legs and push her off of her and get ontop and pay her back for all this shit.

"What are you thinking?" Karma asked, briefly noticing Amy's thoughts.

"Nothing," Amy lied, a bit of spite in her eye.

"Bullshit," Karma challenged, pouring more liquor into Amy's mouth and watching Amy swallow, choke, and then cough.

"You told me once," Amy panted and fought for air. "You couldn't live unless you were terrified." If she wanted her angry she'd won. Not to mention, Amy was definitely feeling the effects of the alcohol. She was no heavy-hitter. A couple shots could really do her in and she was almost done in, that was clear. She just hoped that Karma actually knew.

All Karma was doing was stopping Amy from being in control and Amy was noticing that now while it was important and while her brain could still function. Karma went through lengths to ensure she'd be completely in charge. All of this screamed of control and Amy wanted to fight it. "Are you living?" Her words fought fine enough, just for her. Her throat burned but she didn't care. She'd gotten to Karma and she knew it by the way Karma's attitude instantly changed.

Karma sat up on her and scoffed. She closed the now half-empty bottle and set it down. She was upset with herself, or, at least, she seemed to be from Amy's POV.

She moved forward to touch at the leather strips on Amy's hands. She ran her fingers along the straps lovingly, taking delight in the touch of Amy's soft skin.

Amy relaxed, her eyes shut. Relief was all over her. She'd won.

Karma watched over her and smiled. She drank in that sight of Amy completely at ease beneath her. Then she ran a hand down from Amy's wrist to her face and caressed Amy's cheek lovingly before pressing both of her hands hard on Amy to push herself back up onto Amy's center where she was sitting before.

Amy's eyes sprang open. She had asked Karma if she thought she was living.

"I think I am," Karma said. "But are you?"

Defiant, and loving it, Karma turned it all back around. Knowing what it would do, she bounced on top of Amy and felt her body press down generously ontop of Amy's center where she was definitely feeling things already from the moment that Karma first sat ontop of her like she did.

Amy's eyes rolled back in her head and she felt her wrists pull at the leather. She felt pleasure all through her body but it was intense like a powerful bullet that shot and then rattled in her small little cage hitting her everywhere in an attempt to fly out. Karma had done that so simply and there was nothing she could do. Karma had her.


	12. Chapter 12

*hope i can keep this up*

*i would just like to remind everyone that this is the alternate that i started writing, for myself, for fun*

*i put an M rating on this for a reason and the language in this fic has always been a bit more sexual than a lot of my other fics, not to mention karma had amy trapped between her legs already by like chapter 3 and the characters are really not themselves hahaha* *as my very first chapter stated: NO. FUCKS. GIVEN.*

*if you do not want karma tying amy to her bed post then you probably shouldn't be reading this fic. i couldn't lead with that disclaimer because it gives the fun away but i definitely apologize if it triggered anyone or hurt them. i hinted at the bed tying in one of the first chapters. there was also an allusion to eventual screaming. please stop reading though if you're sensitive to this. i never said this one was going for angst. i said i kept accidentally adding angst hahahaha those are two very different things but i apologize either way if this fic brought you discomfort*

*i honestly don't know where this is going, i'm just writing it without thinking as a personal exercise. i'll be lucky to get past this chapter tbh. this chapter really does feel like the end for this world*

*anyway… here's wonderwall…*

 **Chapter 12**

 _ **Mercy**_

Amy felt her stomach tuck inside of itself. It wasn't actually doing that, of course, but the pleasure was too surreal and it felt as if it were literally twisting her insides and tightening them up.

"Fuck," she barely made out, the air stolen from her. Karma had bounced her body ontop of Amy's sex unrelenting in one foul swoop.

"Why'd you really call me last night?" Karma asked. She'd been thinking about it all morning. They'd had that sort of spat at the bar where Amy pushed her and Karma decided to challenge her back and get her to try and stay away. That only lasted the whole of two minutes. When night finally fell, and she was completely alone, Amy didn't have to think twice about it before slipping her fingers onto her phone and dialing up Karma with all intention to taunt.

"I told you why," Amy said, feeling vulnerable. By all accounts she should have won with that call, gotten to get out of jail free. Somehow she was still the one with her hands tied to the bed right now. Somehow she was still losing at the game that obviously had no fair rules.

They needed an umpire, them two.

"And Reagan?" Karma asked cheekily. Karma's hands were beginning to roam. Amy felt Karma's hands rubbing her sides until reaching the top of her dress and waiting for her to become completely aware.

"Don't," Amy warned, knowing her well enough by now to guess what she was about to do.

Karma looked down at her with determination as she used both hands to yank Amy's dress down off her breasts. Amy tried to stop it but again her hands were tied. She felt her entire body slip down just a bit with the strength of Karma's pull. Her bra was on so she still felt clothed but she knew that bare skin would be easy to tease and that worried her. She could only keep a strong face for so long.

Karma looked down to see Amy's chest heaving as Amy tried carefully just to breathe without portraying her own vulnerability.

"How'd you end up with her yesterday?" Karma asked.

Amy felt her arms stretched back, she felt they were getting sore from the number of times now that she had flexed with all her might and tried beyond reason to yank her hands back down. This was definitely a sick form of torture. Karma knew how badly Amy wanted to handle her now that she knew she couldn't. It was like the ties made her want it more. Did Karma even know? Had Karma been tied like this? WHY DID AMY HAVE NO ANSWERS?!

Suddenly she had important questions to ask but it obviously wasn't her turn.

"I thought I was supposed to be asking you questions," Amy bated. Her anger had nowhere near subsided, infact it was just coming up to it's peak again as her muscles shook from all the flexing and baiting of Karma's.

"You didn't ask the right ones," Karma said, reaching over to grip the bottle and take a sip again.

"You shouldn't drink so much," Amy pushed.

"I'm not like you," Karma scowled. She raised an eyebrow as she took another sip. Amy wondered what exactly it was Karma meant by that.

As a consolation, Karma offered Amy more but Amy shook her head to mean no and Karma shut up the bottle again and dropped it at her side.

Amy looked rightfully pissed for the way Karma was disrobing her. Karma bent down and kissed her mad face watching it relax. She let her hands roam down Amy's bare sides and push her dress down more. "Fine," Amy said, all that liquor on her tongue burning Amy and making her drunk.

"What're you gonna do to me?" Amy asked, her head spinning. She could tell Karma had been working up to something. There was a point at which it seemed Karma would stop. But now, Amy could tell, that moment was long gone and they were on another track, a fast and bumpy one.

"Tell me about Reagan." Karma pushed herself back up. She pushed the bottle away from herself. Then she reached over to that little toy she had yet to turn on.

She was more than ready to begin playing with Amy after all that had gone on. Amy had gotten her to cry after all. Perhaps she meant to? Perhaps not… Karma couldn't say right now but this was all fun.

Amy watched nervously as Karma moved the small toy from one hand to another above her. Every second that went by felt like agony. Every second was a second in which Amy was sure that soon Karma would be teasing her, as if she wasn't already doing that enough. On top of her, Karma twisted something and a buzz could be heard.

"Oh God," Amy said, instantly realizing what she was in for. She was pretty sure she wouldn't really last in a torture situation. She was also sure she was about to find out.

"Why aren't you answering me?" Karma asked. She looked down on Amy and saw how hard she was breathing. "You're okay right?" She pretended to worry.

"Ye- yeah," Amy said. "I'm fine," she lied. She was about ready to cum and Karma hadn't even touched her with that thing. She wouldn't last two seconds if pressure was applied. It'd be embarrassing for sure. Karma would laugh at her probably. Amy couldn't be sure though and she really did want to know.

"Really?" Karma asked, pretending to be surprised. Her keen intuition was leading her to believe that Amy was completely full of shit. Not that it was hard to decipher that at all. Amy was practically freaking out beneath Karma like she was. She was trapped and aware that Karma could torture her if she'd like to.

"Yeah," Amy urged, giving permission.

"Alright," Karma sang. Without warning she used a hand to yank one of Amy's bra cups away so she could slide the vibrating toy against Amy's already stiff nipple and watch her freak out.

"Uuuuh!" Amy cried out, the device against her skin felt hot like a shock shock. She let out a pained surprised noise.

Karma laughed and pulled the toy away.

"Lets try this again," Karma smiled, hovering over her. She had the right mind to drop both hands down on Amy's chest and just squeeze but that would jump the gun. Little was better. Little of this, little of that. Karma had to pace herself. It'd be no fun to just jump there. Amy was ready. It'd be over way too fast and Karma knew.

Amy whimpered but she wasn't about to cry mercy.

"How did you end up with Reagan last night?" Karma asked again, her eyebrow raised.

"I called her," Amy said quickly, not giving her the chance.

"You what?"

"I was drunk. I couldn't call you. Lauren had left. I had no one else."

Karma shifted and got off of her. It was strange. How could Amy have no one else? Amy was lovely and sweet when she wasn't pretending to be this careless sexual-beast of a creature.

Amy sensed some sort of judgement in Karma but she was sensing dead wrong. Karma only felt care for her and a bit of sadness. Everything else was an act. Amy deserved love and Karma knew that. This teasing thing was all well and good but Karma wanted to love her, she already did.

"I was drunk, okay? I'm not proud of it." And she really wasn't proud of it but it was what it was.

"Did you kiss her?" Karma asked curiously, she was actually quiet worried about this answer. She settled onto her side and ran the vibrator slowly up Amy's stomach. She had a desire to know more about her and a mind to trick her to tell. But the answers could change thing and that's why she was so preemptively guarded about it all.

Amy felt her heart pounding and her body sweating. Karma had chosen the perfect way to question her. Amy wouldn't lie when pressed like this, she was too much of a wimp, her brain wasn't fast under pressure and her mouth always took charge.

"I did," Amy panted. Just as she thought, she couldn't last, not at all.

Karma began to move the vibrator down toward Amy's belly button.

"Why would you do that?" Karma asked, trying not to be upset. Amy's answer meant she had chosen to kiss her ex right after Karma almost got her off in that bar.

Amy knew she was in trouble, she knew it before the vibrator even made it over her center and buzzed in a spot that sent her reeling and emptied her mind of all sense.

She let out a whimper and pulled tight on her leather straps in an attempt to win back her hands. Karma watched Amy react. She watched her whole body tense. Amy was so reactive it was addicting to toy with her this way. Karma even felt herself falling out of her facade, she was that entranced by Amy's reactions. Amy was lying there with half her dress pulled down and her stomach bare, her bare legs stuck out below the fabric of her dress that only covered her from right below her bellybutton to midway down her thighs.

"This isn't bothering you is it?" Karma asked, scooting closer to her and loving her with every single second she was allowed to be close.

"Nah-ah- no," Amy breathed out, barely audible, still tense from the pleasure she craved. She suddenly wished she was all the way naked. If she was naked this wouldn't be as painful as it was. It was just enough to feel but not enough to get her there. Karma knew, and so she played it up and deliberately pushed hard and then let up every now and then.

"Why'd you kiss her?" She asked, still upset about it, though it was hard to be given the situation.

"I was drunk," Amy reminded desperately. She wanted to scream it. Did Karma really not know?!

To play and to punish, Karma let the vibrator slip back up Amy's stomach and leave that space where Amy wanted it to be.

Karma made circles there, small slow little circles above Amy's belly button far away from where Amy craved to be touched.

She felt Amy coming down from the near high of a previously impending orgasm that would probably now never come.

Amy wondered why it had to be torture. But she knew it was dumb of her. Karma was right. Why did she call Reagan? Why did she kiss Reagan?

"I thought you wanted me," Karma said, rolling away from her and standing up on the other side of the bed, as if hearing Amy's thoughts.

Amy was there just ready to be taken. But Karma didn't like the idea of being second best or just not important enough to hold out for. Even with all the weird little games they were playing. Karma had already told Amy that she hadn't done much at all with anyone who wasn't her husband.

Speak of the devil. They both heard a large slam. It was the front door. It was particularly annoying and it shook the whole house when it closed.

Karma's expression completely changed. She became her true nervous self again and Amy saw. When Liam was around she was smaller, less than, and Amy didn't know why but she could see the change like red paint on a white wall.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"Liam," Karma sighed, tears rushing her as she felt hopeless again all of a sudden like a wave had just shadowed over her and warned her that it would soon fall, and trap her from breathing, maybe even just suffocate her.

"Oh," Amy sighed. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or upset. On the one hand she really wanted to see what Karma wanted to do with her. On the other it was a strange thing, being tied somewhere and trapped behind doors and grounds and gates where no one could save her, or hear her scream. Not that she was really in any danger.. Yet.

Karma ran her hands through her own soft hair and momentarily hated her own stupid life. All she could think about was last night and how sad she felt before Amy called. And how Amy didn't know, she had no clue.

"Shit," Karma said, sitting down in a chair by her window. She had hoped that Liam wouldn't come home. It was early. Usually Liam was out all day. At least, it always seemed that way. Come to think of it, Karma was usually the one who was out. Now wasn't the time to be wondering how often Liam snuck home with one of his girls but now it was happening.

"What should we do?" Amy asked, reminding Karma that she couldn't move.

"It's fine," Karma lied. She'd never done this before.

They both heard a door and then laughter. It was more than one person. Liam and a woman for sure.

"Shit," Karma sighed. "This is why I never come home."

She rose up and walked to the door and just waited by it, to listen.

Amy watched from the bed. She watched Karma's mood change completely. All of a sudden Karma had absolutely no control over her life and Amy saw that, she saw the control leave her strong friend.

"Lock it," Amy said, upset by just the sight of that power draining from her.

Karma stood there, unable to move. She was trying to hear them. There was laughter and stumbling. They sounded happy. Karma had no clue who the girl was. Her heart beat fast and hard in her chest as she felt how heavy it was, Liam's constant betrayal.

"Karma, lock it," Amy said, pissed all of a sudden.

Angrily, Karma turned to face her and let her see that she was already crying despite herself and what she may have wanted.

"Come 'ere," Amy tried. If she hadn't been tied she would've gone to her before.

Karma turned and slowly walked. She sunk down onto the bed by Amy's side and felt lost. She didn't know what to do.

"Karma," Amy whined. "I wanna hug you but I can't."

Karma turned back to her and smiled once she remembered.

"I'm sorry," Karma said suddenly, it was like she was snapping out of some spell. She moved remorsefully to untie the leather strap on one of Amy's hands and release her.

Once one hand was free Karma kissed Amy's naked wrist more than once, apologizing for the pain. She shut her eyes as she did this. Then she moved on to remove the next strap on Amy's other wrist.

All Amy could feel now was tenderness in Karma's care. Karma's life had come down on her again like a hard unending rain and Amy was watching just shy and dry and waiting to be free enough to pull her in beneath her umbrella to shield her.

Amy scooted up on the bed and leaned back on the wall.

"Come 'ere," she said, without pause, pulling Karma in with both hands and hugging her. "Asshole," she muttered teasingly as Karma obeyed and fell into her without a fight. A grateful smile came turned up on Amy's face. She pulled Karma in with all of her body and wrapped her legs around her, lowering her mouth to catch Karma's forehead with an important kiss as she pet her hair and forced her head to be close on her.

Karma felt it as her tears came again. "I'm sorry," she repeated. She was overwhelmed all of a sudden. All of a sudden it didn't matter anymore who was in charge and who was at whose whim. She didn't want to play games. She wanted comfort and safety and home, all the things that she had lost for no reason with Liam and with no warning. It was really no wonder she was scared of trying again.

Amy felt that as she held her. She felt how sad Karma was and how fucked up her life had become.

"He's an asshole," Amy assured, hugging Karma tight and feeling how broken she was all soft and small in her arms.

Liam obviously didn't know Karma was home. He wouldn't have come home if he knew. But Liam rarely used the garage in the middle of the day. Karma was rarely at home. Karma was even going to hotels during half of her nights to avoid him entirely. Liam wasn't about hurting her, not really, but she wasn't supposed to be home.

Footsteps came close and Amy stiffened just in time as Liam threw the door open to check. He was shocked to find Karma there with Amy. Karma in Amy's mostly naked arms.

"Shit," his face dropped and Amy saw.

"Go," Amy said gruffly. He'd done enough. Karma didn't need to be overhearing his affair. All of a sudden, Amy was pissed at him too.

Liam shut the door and the girls both heard muffled whispers and then feet descending stairs. and then that large door again, this time a bit softer. Then a car started and sped off. Then it was just silence in the house and they were alone.

"I think he's gone," Amy said. She was still holding Karma and she didn't want to let go.

"How can you be sure?" Karma teased, pulling Amy's hand up to her lips and kissing it. Amy was so sweet to comfort her. Karma felt as Amy ran her fingers through her hair with care and rubbed the back of her neck to try and help calm her.

"I like having hands," Amy said.

"Don't get used to it," Karma teased. But she shut her eyes into Amy's touch and felt herself falling for her with how tender Amy was all the time with her words and her body and her natural way, the real Amy.

"I think I'm drunk," Amy joked dazedly. She felt Karma falling into her touch and embracing it instead of shying away. It was the closest they had come to affectionate touch and it felt nice.

"I _**know**_ I'm drunk," Karma said. She pulled Amy's hand toward her mouth and licked Amy's index finger, taking it into her mouth and sucking on it just to taste her again. She wanted her so much.

Amy's insides stirred and she felt how desperate she was for Karma's touch in that secret place.

"Fuck," Amy said, her lips at Karma's temple. She shut her eyes and lay back against the wall to try and push her cravings away. "You are _**reeeeally**_ good at fucking with me," she confessed, reveling in Karma's tongue against her finger and her body between her legs.

"That so?" Karma asked, after pulling Amy's finger out of her mouth and holding her hand, shaking her hair back off her shoulders and cheering up just a bit. She leaned forward onto Amy, crawling one leg over Amy's and then another. Amy's hand still in hers, she took that wrist again and pushed it back behind Amy's lower back. Amy was too happy to fight. She felt as Karma challenged her, moving her other hand to her other wrist and pushing it softly back too. Amy was fully aware that Karma was slowly beginning to tie her up again but she didn't care, she just stared straight at her as if to say, "oh yeah, what? What can you possibly do? You soft teddybear, you?"

This time was different. Amy's back was to the wall and Karma was sitting on top of her now, her body so very close it forced Amy to feel a strong ache in several places. Karma's center was ontop of her own and Karma's breasts were real close to her face just nearing her chin and asking to be touched.

"What are you trying to do to me?" Amy dreamily wondered out loud, her eyes meeting Karma's and tenderly gazing up. She was at complete surrender. She didn't care. She'd realized somewhere along the lines that Karma could have her anyway and she'd be happy. Her white flag was gift wrapped with a fancy ribbon and a hand-made bow. That gaze she had, said it all, Karma looked down at her in pure wonder.

"I dunno," Karma said, looking down on her lovingly and pulling Amy's face up in both of her hands. She wanted to reward her. "What do you want me to do?" She asked, shakily, and hoping for the best. Her gaze alternated rapidly between Amy's eyes and her lips and her breasts as she bit her lip without meaning to and felt how trapped she was how in love with this girl all of a sudden without warning.

When Amy didn't answer right away, Karma dipped down into her and kissed her hard leading Amy to want to rise.

Even after everything all Amy had wanted to do just then was take care of her. After all that teasing and cheating, after the anger and the choking on liquor and those assumptions, so easy to grasp, after the thrills and the downtime, Amy wanted her, she always did.

Amy looked up at her and loved her. Karma parted their lips and stared down at her to wait for an answer. "I want what you want. Whatever you want," Amy confessed, shaking her head. She was overcome and gazing up at Karma and hoping she could have her.

"I don't deserve you," Karma said, her knees hugging Amy's thighs as they shook and tears sprang up again into her eyes as she was overwhelmed by her.

"I think you do," Amy said matter-of-factly, wishing her hands were free so that she could kiss her again and end this madness of talking instead of fucking and talking instead of kissing and talking instead of…

"I don't," Karma insisted, knowing it and shaking her head. She moved her hands to Amy's neck and took a deep desperate breath as she ground her center down into Amy and shut her eyes up tight feeling how good it felt to be ontop of her this way and riding her.

"Mmmm," Amy purred, wishing hard that she could get her hands free and force Karma's hips down harder and hold her into her and force her to feel. "Shut up about what you deserve." Amy was so sick of Karma thinking she wasn't good enough or whatever it was that she thought. She was sick of knowing that deep down Karma was 100% sad. "What are you waiting for?" Amy asked with dreamy eyes as she gazed up at her defiantly without fear. When Karma got pleasure from her it turned Amy on.

"I dunno," Karma lied, looking down on her and realizing it just after saying it. All she wanted to do was have her and she was there. There was nothing stopping her but her.

"Kiss me," Amy urged, seeing how Karma wanted to.

Karma moved into her again and began to kiss her face slowly and then quicker.

Amy felt her cheeks growing warm from the kisses that were speeding up on her cheeks and her neck. Karma rode ontop of her, moving as she kissed her here and there, her heart racing. Amy felt her breath leaving her. It was growing hot and she was sweating, her head spun as Karma ground into her in silence. It all felt like magic and it felt right, she ached everywhere.

"If I let you go do you promise you'll stay," Karma asked. She was ontop of her and just waiting. Amy looked up at her and noticed the worry.

"Of course," Amy said, her heart breaking at the idea that Karma thought she needed to ask.

Karma let her forehead fall down to Amy's shoulder as her arms moved around her and she hugged Amy tight, her whole body wrapped up in her as Amy breathed her in without shame or secret.

"I've never felt this scared," Karma confessed. Her whole body was shaking and it was like the first time somehow. It was so very different.

"I know," Amy confessed. She'd be patient. That's what Karma needed after everything else.

Karma lowered her hands slowly down Amy's back. Amy felt as Karma untied her hands again and waited.

As soon as they were free, Amy slowly wrapped Karma up in a hug and smiled the biggest smile she ever felt. Her cheeks instantly hurt with how good it felt then to have her. She pushed up and forward, her hands cradling Karma down to her back as she leaned down and kissed her, pressing Karma soft into the bed and pushing the backs of Karma's hands flat down on the bed near her head, lacing her fingers with her own and kissing her hard, all she wanted was for her to know that it was all for this really, every bit of it, every glance and word.

She felt Karma whimper and sink with her back into the mattress as she tenderly trapped her and showed her that she loved.

"I'm not leaving you," Amy said, feeling it in her racing blood. Moving her hand to Karma's neck, she held her still, a soft thumb at her throat feeling fast as her heart did beat below. Without mercy, she hungrily kissed her. She felt Karma's hands come up and hold at her body as Karma wept completely taken by her. It was hard to believe, too hard, but it felt right. And Amy had her.


End file.
